Forgotten Future
by Jealousy
Summary: Talpa came back a third time and won. The world lives in fear for sixty years, until Kayura finds a way to change Earth's fate...
1. Author notes and Profiles

To clear up anything that might confuse you peoples, I will explain something about Forgotten Future. A few things about species: vampires, warlocks, angels and animal beings are a normal thing in this fiction. I'm not a fantasy freak but I think their cooler then humans (no offense). Another thing, I've been working on this thing for a while now (namely almost two years) so things change. Sometimes I don read though so there might be errors in names. Examples: I had problems with the warlord of death's name. Adsagsona or Atropos? I finished up with Adsagsona but some parts might still say Atropos. Email me and tell me things like that. Well, on with the profiles  
  
Disclaimer: I'd like to say for this entire fiction so I don't have to keep repeating myself. I don't own the Ronin warriors. I own all characters listed here and that is it. Nothing more. I have no money I'm poor, all the money I have is what's in my pocket right now, which is...13 cents. So please don't sue me for something that brings my life so much joy, writing about other people's creations. Thank you sunrise.  
  
The good dudes: Trinidy Pierce Real Name: Shyoko Takahashi Apparent age: 15 Real age: 75 Spirit holder of death Trinidy was taken by the dynasty in the first battle with Talpa. When the Ronins freed the people, a few didn't get out. Trinidy was one of these people. She became a slave, for the warlords. This was now around the time a year after the second war. Later she caught the eye of a warrior, which Talpa had chosen to become a new warlord. The warrior was Damien. She then became Damien's mistress. One day she managed to sneak out into the mortal world but Damien caught on and followed her. She was planning to go to see her family before heading over to the Ronin's place but only made it as far as the city, where she met the handsome blue boy biscuit, Rowan. She knew Damien was after her and she freaked. When Damien took her back he made her vampire, killed her family, and when the Ronins lost in the third battle, he made Trinidy sit and watch their execution. Trinidy then became the way she is now. Cold, dark, and always having visions of her past. She stayed in the dynasty until two years before the story begins, when Kayura helps her and the other people who got trapped in the dynasty. Then she stayed with Kayura for a while until the story begins.  
  
Nina Date Age: 17 Spirit bearer of Arctic By the name, you could tell she's a descendant of Sage! The Flirt King! *Ahem* Sage got some chick pregnant, but she moved away so he never knew. The child was a son named Shenji Date. He and his mother moved to Paris, where he went to school and such. When he was 21 he met Nina's future mother, Harmony. They were later married. Nina was born later on and raised in Paris. Harmony's family was rich so Nina was mostly sheltered. Until she was 9, she and her father started training in weapon use. Her favorite weapon, which she always uses, is a zamba toh. When she gradated high school her parents decided she was going to stop her training and go to medical school. She fought with them that she wasn't going but they wouldn't listen. Her mother was sick of hearing it, so she backhanded her daughter. That night she runaway, planning to go see her grandmother who moved back to Japan. She lived there happily for sometime, until her grandmother died of old age. She continued living there although. One day Kayura showed up, explaining the little mission thing and took her back to Toyama with her.  
  
Jet Craven Apparent age: 18 Real age: 5000+ Spirit bearer of Hurricane Jet is a Half-breed angel with a smug little attitude. More then 5000 years ago, he turned 20 and was sent to earth to do something heroic. Although it was hard for him since everything he tried turned bad. So he gave up for about three millennia. One day he was walking around a field somewhere when he met a young farm girl by the name of Morgan. It was love at first sight. They later married and had a daughter named Valerie. Soon Morgan and Valerie started aging while Jet stayed the way he was. This broke Jet that he was immortal and his family would just die. So when Valerie reached maturity, he disappeared. He disappears from reality for another millennium until one day he meets Kayura and so on.  
  
The Spirits: Hades, Tsunami, and Kamikaze The spirits were created for one propose: to kick some Mr. Talpa ass! When Kayura made these armor spirits, she didn't imagine they would take a mind of their own. Each spirit took it's own form and elemental powers. They can speak to their bearers and so on and so forth.  
  
The Bad dudes: Damien, Warlord of Hatred. Age: unknown Armor: Black and metallic gray, rapier Damien is the mean bastard who leads the warlords, though half of them don't even like him. He's sadistic, cruel and uses people. He's probably the youngest of the warlords but not the weakest. However, no one knows his past. Damien's a force to be reckoned with, especially since he's vampire. He was Trinidy's master for nearly 60 years and she hates him with every fiber of her being. He killed everything she ever loved and laughed while doing so. However when the Trinidy of 2048 comes back to the 80's, he's intrigued, wanting something new.  
  
Eris, Warlord of Discord Real name: Lady Erica Valentine Age: about 700 Armor: violet and cerulean, huge board sword Erica was a lady of a wealthy land-owning estate in the British islands. Her father, a duke, gave her whatever she wanted. Her beauty allowed her to seduce any man she desired. She was a spoiled however; the peasants in their kingdom revolted one day for being so taxed. They killed the duke and took over the castle. While Erica was hiding from her father's murders, Talpa spoke to her, offering the power to avenge her father and regain the wealth that was rightfully hers. She accepted, killing the peasants and going to the Dynasty, where she became Eris, warlord of Discord after the second war. Eris has a thing for Damien, though he favors Trinidy more, so she deeply loathes her.  
  
Agaeries, Warlord of Betrayal Age: about 250 Armor: crimson and gold, mace Agaeries was born in India during the time when the British took over. His mother was a British noble and father was an Indian servant. His mother abandons him because her husband would know she had cheated on him, saving herself. He lived on the streets for most of his childhood, finding food where he could. One day, another British woman found him and adored him. She and her husband adopted him as their son. He was spoiled, hateful to those who didn't give him what he wanted. Talpa came to him one day with an offer of immortality and he accepted. He likes Eris because she is the only woman who had ever declined his bed. He always loved a challenge  
  
Adsagsona, Warlord of Death Real name: unknown Age: about 600 Armor: black and red, lance Adsagsona was a peasant girl in was is now Ireland. Her father ran off into some war and never came back. Her mother was heart broken. She stopped eating and died, leaving Adsagsona to fend for herself. She was forced to work for an abusing miller for several years. When she was about 15, a drunken man when walking home raped her. Though she did not get pregnant, she deeply detests the opposite sex. Talpa offered her the chance to repay the male species for the pain they caused her. She, of course, accepted.  
  
Suiryu, Warlord of Destruction Age: about 200 Armor: navy and green, battle-ax No information is known of Suiryu.  
  
Ashka, warlord of Envy Age: 356 Armor: Green and auburn, whip Ashka was born to a tribe in the nether realm. Her race was made of gentlepeople but she was not. She enjoyed causing pain. The tribe soon kicked her out after she attacked a peer of her age group. Talpa took her in after that. She is jealous of the human and vampire warriors because they were never cast out from people she loved. However, she has an odd connection with Adsagsona, probably since the other warlords do not accept her either. 


	2. Start at the End

Finally!!! After so long I'm finally getting my fiction up!!! Okay, I'd like to thank my friends: Starling, Gem, Becky, and Kar. Starling for being almost my co-author on this entire thing, reading and re-reading this fiction, fixing grammar and spelling. Big help and thanks! ^_^! Gem for helping when I had writer's block. She continues to push me into writing this. My sis Becky for helping with the creations of most of the warlords, I couldn't do it without her demented demon mind. And to Kar, when my luck was going so bad, he fixed it, getting this chapter back to me when all else failed. He called me an ungrateful whelp but hell; I probably deserved that. Oh and he helped with the choosing of the lyrics for this fic, thanks babe ^^!  
  
Forgotten Future By Jealousy  
  
Chapter one "Start at the End"  
  
"Iron birds of fortune Adrift above the skies Cloudy revelations Unseen by naked eyes Flying tools of torment Will penetrate the sphere Erupt the rock of ages Bringing final fear What it really matter When nothing really counts Grave eternal darkness When drained of every ounce And when the nightmare's over The final from the storm Dust of all creation To ashes we transform Instruments of destruction Tools of power plays It's a violent eruption Existence drips away"  
  
The year was 2048. Master Talpa of the Nether Realm ruled all. The cities. The people. The planet. After the defeat of the Ronin Warriors in the third war with Talpa, he proclaimed himself emperor of both realms, assuming full power. The fear and hatred in people's hearts had allowed him and his evil minions to infiltrate into the most vulnerable part of the mortal world, Toyama. Humans were so easy to manipulate; their weak minds and dark desires were almost too easy to control. There was practically no struggle at all; all submitted effortlessly to the dark side deep in their hearts, which Talpa nurtured with ambitious loving care. Reaping the fruit of his careful labor, he unleashed his newly converted minions upon the Ronins, who could not find the will in their caring hearts to smite down their beloved race, their beloved families, and their beloved friends. Thus, the Ronins could not resist capture and came at last to be at Talpa's mercy. To ensure himself of a permanent victory, Talpa decided to publicly execute the Ronins with the intention of taking away all of humanity's hope and leaving them with no desire for rebellion. This decision crushed humanity's spirits and left them forever scarred; blank faced depressants with no heroes to save them from the complete obliteration of what had once been their world. Most of the world remained the same, except the fact that there was no democracy and Toyama lay in ruins. Run-down skyscrapers and litter-covered streets lined the horizon. The dark, almost black clouds never ceased. Never gave a glimpse of blue sky. Humanity was transmuted into a pale, livid, lifeless thing, which knew neither savoir, nor hope for the coveted emancipation they so desperately sought. Two shadowed figures sat on a dilapidated rooftop watching this grief- inflicting scene; both sighing empathetically simultaneously. A slow smile crossed the younger figure's face, speaking with a thick New York accent she remarked, "You actually think I can do this? Me only?" The other, with flowing blue hair, which swirled gently in the invisible cold breeze, nodded slightly. "You're only half right Trinidy -you're not the only one doing this." The strange echo in her voice made her sound distant and far away, echoing like water churning in the deep stormy green sea. The girl with blood- colored eyes twisted her neck around and stared at her companion. "What are you talkin' 'bout?" "I have chosen two partners for you; the first is a young man who is half angel." The one called Trinidy snorted. "My kind don' get along with the heavens very well, Kayura." The blue haired woman returned the gesture by rolling her eyes. "As I was saying, the second is the granddaughter of an old friend of mine." You talk to much, Kayura, take a break and enjoy the breeze, Trinidy thought wearily as she turned her attention to the turbulent sky, her raven hair dancing delicately with the zephyr. The moderate smile returned, eyes closed in relaxation. She was enjoying this moment, taking all the sensations in as if she was memorizing the ambiance. Kayura watched her friend, frowning at her lack of seriousness in this matter. But she considered Trinidy was only trying not to think of the duty ahead. As if to reassure her, Kayura blurted out, "I'm sorry you have to deal with the Dynasty again; I know how much you despise them for..." Trinidy quickly waved her hand, dismissing the subject. Oh that was smart, Kayura thought as she cleared her throat. She was stammering today, since this evening the three would meet, the new warriors to free the incarcerated world. She wasn't worried about the other two, it was Trinidy. The girl was not one to trust people at first glance. "So you understand your mission?" "Perfectly," the teenage girl replied. Her eyes scanned the sky, watching the stormy atmosphere. Thick clouds sealed away the midnight diamonds. "It's been along time since I've seen the stars," she added as an afterthought. Kayura perceptibly wasn't listening. "Good, you'll meet the others tonight. Anything else you need to know?" Kayura's questions were obviously beginning to annoy Trinidy, chiefly since Kayura's brain would not register anything besides the plan. "Yea, where?" She asked, exasperated. "The subway station up the street." Kayura pointed in the general direction. Trinidy nodded, her mind wandering off again. At that point in time, the dark purple gem, which hung from her neck, shimmered with a light that came from within. There was no sun or any light to reflect off it. Kayura smiled virtually dotingly, eyes shifting to the spirit stone, her creation. Trinidy reached up and clenched long white fingers around the gem. Her face contorted, like she was listening to voices no one else heard. She tightened her grip, red nails clicking against the stone. "It says it's ready to go," She stated bluntly. Most people would consider that odd, but Kayura looked unfazed. With staff in hand, she rose, her long blue and white robes fluttering with the wind. Tilting her head back, she glanced at the whirlpool of clouds circling the heavens. Afterward, the ancient gazed upon the girl. "Good at least one of you are," She grinned at her companion. Trinidy gave a slight twitch of mouth, her head giving a gentle bob. Slim fingers still clutched the gemstone. Scarlet eyes gazed at the sky in a haze. Kayura subsequently apprehended all of Trinidy's movements of responses seemed lethargic today. The walk up the stairs had taken longer, the girl lagging behind. When they reached their destination, she sat and didn't move again, staring vacantly at the godforsaken sky. The grin faded to a grave frown. Her sapphire eyes filled with concern as she studied her friend. Trinidy sat motionless, eyes clouded in deep thought. The scowl deepened as she noticed her skin was an off-white paper hue. Those crimson eyes didn't show the power or energy they generally held. That febrile intensity gone. "Trin..." she whispered wearily, bringing up the subject Trinidy always strived to avoid. "You didn't feed, did you?" Trinidy's entire demeanor contorted within an instant to one of raging anger. Eyes narrowed into slits, a dangerous glare. Mouth curled in a snarl, baring two pearl white fangs. "No and I don't care," she snapped. The ancient's brow knit together.  
  
"You know this is important and yet to weaken yourself like this," She replied angrily. The vampire's eyes averted. The snarl gradually dissolved from her features, mouth altered into a thin line. Kayura continued, though her friend didn't fancy to prolong. "You've been fine for the last few years; why are you in sudden depression?" Trinidy sighed and whispered in an detached voice: "I've blocked them out." She ran a hand through the silken black hair. "The memories. They're back again, plaguing my everything thought." Kayura inhaled acutely as she stared at Trinidy. Don't give out on me now, Trin! I need you! Kayura had to articulate something that would knock her out of it. She didn't like reprimanding Trinidy but at this point it was needed. She narrowed her eyes and scorned in a harsh, firm tone, "Trin, they've been dead for more than 4 decades. Your family isn't coming back; I'm sorry to say that, but snap out of it, you have a job to do." Kayura's words stung, like a slap in the face. However, it seemed to be successful. Trinidy shook the haze of memories from her mind and climbed to her feet, the worn combat boots scrap against the concert roof. Her cherry eyes avoiding her guardian's. Trinidy nearly jerked when a small hand lay on her shoulder. She glanced and was surprised to see Kayura wasn't scowling, wasn't frowning; she didn't appear mad at all. She was smiling softly. The ancient then said: "Don't worry about it, we all zone out sometimes, now come on, let's go." Trinidy nodded reluctantly and then cursed herself. She wasn't ready to go yet! She had to go back and fight Talpa! The raven-haired girl sighed and stood, her trench coat waving wildly in the wind; her jaw clenched stubbornly. She hated this. A flash of an image appeared in her mind. A man with fiery red eyes, smirking smugly. No, she didn't hate this compared to him. The mission looked like a teddy bear compared to the scarlet eyed bastard. The devil of devils. He was the core incentive she had accepted this task, to take up the sword against the dark lord. Fight Talpa to gain revenge. Sweet deal for someone with nothing to lose. She shook the dark thoughts away, trailing Kayura down the staircase.  
  
1989 1:54 Am, Mia's mansion Hashiba Rowan sat on the end of his bed, remote in hand, channel surfing for something interesting to watch. Unsuccessful, he clinked the 'off' button. The screen flashed, and the image of a game show contestant screaming and jumping around, because she just won a million dollars, disappeared. He lay back on his blue sheets, his hands resting on the back of his head. His half naked body sank into the comforter. His thoughts turned back to the girl again, for the hundredth time. The Ronin of Life couldn't stop thinking about her. That afternoon he was in the city, window-shopping for lack of something to do. His eyes scanned the window of a clothes store. Manicheans dressed with the new and latest styles. He sighed, Maybe I should have gone with the guys. The other Ronins had decided to stay in Toyama for clubbing. Rowan decided to return home after dusk, barhopping was really not his best interest. However if it was something to do, maybe he should have risked the torments of blaring music and glow sticks. His hands were shoved into his loose-fitting jeans, a blue plaid flannel thrown over a green T-shirt. The Ronin let out a soft groan, already depleted. He began to stride along the sidewalk, unhurried. "Rowan Of Strata!" A voice screeched. Rowan blinked, pausing in his tracks. His mind not register that the only individuals who identify him by that name were the Dynasty or other Ronins. Twisting around, he caught sight of a running girl. The teenage girl was dressed in a black kimono tied with a sky blue sash, her long hair held in a loose braid, which was coming undone at the ends. Her feet were barefoot, the right one bleeding from running on the broken street tar. Seemingly ignoring the pain, she rushed to him, seizing his arm. Out of breath and lament, she tugged tightly on his lean muscular arm. Rowan, unsure what to do, place his hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. However, before he could speak, his fingers rubbed the fabric on her arm. It was moist, sticking to her skin like still wet glue. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, he pulled his hand away. Fingers were a tainted scarlet. "Strata...you...have to help me! Please he's coming!" she pleaded, apparently out of breath. Her eyes darted around wildly. The name and the realization finally connected. "How did you.. What's wrong? Who's coming?" he breathed out, recovering from shock. She opened her mouth to answer his questions, but a scream rose from her throat. A muscular arm had wrapped itself around her slim waist, jerking her backward. The arm belonged to a man in black and geta on his feet. Her hands gripped rowan arm tightly, slipping down his arm from the tug, causing an Indian burn affect. "Lord Damien!! I'm sorry!! NO!!! Please!!" she sobbed desperately. Tears cascaded down her face in heavy streams. "You will pay for disobeying me," the ebony and crimson haired man replied coldly, yanking her from the bearer of Strata. Rowan realized this man was from the dynasty! He grasped the girl's forearms, pulling her to him. The man's red eyes blazed with rage, and he roared: "She is not your concern, Ronin!" It was like a tug-of-war, but instead of a steady rope, it was a helpless girl being torn from freedom. The Ronin worried that they would split her in two. Rowan glanced at the girl's face, her appearance red from weeping, both in pain and fear. This encouraged Rowan. I have to safe her! he ground his teeth; his heels digging into the pavement for support. His arms burned with strain, but it wasn't relevant; all that mattered was this girl's safety. Abruptly the man gave a fierce tug, and the young woman slipped from Rowan's touch. The blue haired man plummet backward; he cried out in pain when his head struck the brick wall of the building. He saw white stars blurring his vision, on the verge of losing consciousness. The man flipped the girl over his shoulder roughly. The poor girl groaned as the air was knocked out from her lungs. The man ignored her and tore off down the street, having no trouble restraining the struggling girl. The ice-eyed girl let out a loud shriek: "Rowan!!!!" The warrior of life shook his dazed head. Unstably, he ascended to his feet. Another scream broke Rowan from the haze of throbbing pain and distorted eyesight. Eyes shot up to watch the man before he dashed after him. His sneakers pounded against the tar heavily. Rowan thought his armor would be nice to have at that moment but he had stupidly left the armor orb at home, thinking he no longer needed it. Obviously he was wrong. The man rushed through the crowd of terrified onlookers. Most of them moved aside, some of them stayed frozen in the trek. Rowan scurried through them, chasing the kidnapper through. He heard someone yell "Police!" but he paid no heed, the law officers were no match for the dynasty. The man took a sharp turn into an alley adjacent to a tall building. Abruptly the girl's screams diminished. Rowan pitted to a halt and curved into the same alley, then brusquely slid to a stop. Nothing except piles of trash and one starving black cat were in the dead-ended alley. Rowan shook himself from the memory, trembling slightly. The image of panic on the girl's face when the dynasty warrior seized her from his hands played yet again in his mind. He caressed his sore arm, feeling the scabs left by her fingernails. The Ronin was guilt stricken, thinking he could have saved her if only he held on. If only he had his armor. If only.... The other Ronins and Mia were out of town for the night, still club hopping in the city. The Ronin of Life rolled over on his side, resting his tired head on an elbow. He sighed, electing to fret about it in the morning; he required sleep. Rowan laughed mentally. Yea the dynasty can always wait 'til later. Nevertheless he knew he couldn't do anything by himself anyhow; he'd have to wait for the others to return. And how would he get into the Nether realm anyway? There weren't any gates open. Yet... He weakly clawed his way up to the pillow, and then flopped down upon its thick feathery cushion. He breathed out contently, accepting hopefully dreamless slumber. Outside three shadows stood under the darkness of the chartreuse trees. "Now?" a stern male voice asked. "Not yet, Master Talpa's orders," a young feminine voice answered dryly. "Let's go," The third voice ordered; this time it was of a cold, emotionless sounding man. He turned and disappeared into the darkness. The others looked at each other, acquiesced and did the same.  
  
Same time, dynasty Three darkened figures stood in the murky throne room, positioned in a semi half circle. Flickers of blue fire lit only portions of their body, making it impossible to determine their identities. "This waiting is irritating. How long until they return?" A woman's voice whined, a trill in her tone. "Quiet Eris, they'll be back any Earth minute now," another female snapped, her words slurred with an Irish accent. The one called Eris huffed. No sooner had she done so, three more figures appeared. The fires flared brightly on their arrival. It illuminated each figure's features. The first individuals were two females and a man. The slender shaped one, Eris, had fair skin of white cream. and wavy pallid hair. Aqua eyes gave the impression of innocent laughter as she watched them, but the expression on her face told different. The sadistic smile curled on her rose red lips. The kimono dressed on her slim body was a perfect match to the blue orbs. Patterns of the celestial night sky, stars of the Milky Way, lined the trim. She murmured a soft welcome. The other woman was a good-sized lady, not slender like Eris but not chubby either. She was more muscle then anything. She snorted. Thick black hair fell to her shoulders, kept at bay by a red bandana tied around her head. The fabric of her kimono was a similar color as the headband. Cold midnight eyes didn't bother to look at them, instead the woman walked to the far side of the room. She leaned against a post supporting the paper walls, her eyes closed. The man had a well-built figure with the skin the color of piecrust. His clothes were a dark orange. Amber eyes stared at them, the dim blue light making them appear golden. His dirty blond hair was brushed back, though a few strands escaped the hold, curling around his face. He nodded to the newcomers. The new arrivals were two men and a lady. The woman was obviously not of the human species. She had a muscled body, yet still petite. The kimono she wore was a soft green and framed her body. A picture of a two tigers entwined together embroidered on the back. Slick auburn hair fell to her jawbone, which she pushed back with a clawed hand. Her blazing green eyes, which had slits for pupils, seemed to glow in the darkness. At her feet and hands were claws, and a thick fur coated them, similar to a tiger's. To match, her ears were that of a feline, two stripes ran diagonal from her cheekbones and a tail that swung back and forth in an irritated manner. A man, who stood beside the cat woman, was a strangely pale one; his skin was almost as white as Eris' hair. When he grinned, two glistening fangs were revealed. His spiked hair was brown with ruby streaks here and there. His kimono framed his lean muscular body, the silk material a sleek black. Eris' eyes traveled over each bit of his body and came to rest on his face. She gave him a dazzling smile. "Hello oh fearless leader," She muttered, each syllable oozing with honey. He slowly smirked, his scarlet orbs returning the lingering stare. The final person was a stern looking male with long black hair. His black eyes were cloudy and unfocused, as if deep in thought. Then he looked to the other individuals and said in almost a whisper tone, "I'm going to rest..." And with that, he vanished. The others didn't seem to notice. The cat woman sighed. "I hate that ve must vait to attack those vorthless mortals," she affirmed, her voice thick, making it hard to speak various sounds. "I agree. I detest the fact that they know not of what fate awaits them. Don't you agree, Damien?" Eris chimed in, her gaze shifting from the cat to the 'fearless leader'. Damien smirked and replied, "I can only bend to Lord Talpa's will even if I Do not agree with his strategy." Eris indicated agreement and tread closer to Damien, her hips swayed to the left. "But why can't we just have a little..." She paused to wet her already glossy lips. "Fun? Hmm?" The lopsided grin of Damien's lips widened. The blond man shot a glare at Damien and stepped forward. He placed a firm hand on the woman's shoulder. The fingers gripped and drew her back, saying, "Come now, love, stop flirting. I would like to hear of the Ronins." Eris sneered at the man, ripping her shoulder from his grasp in a quick jerk. "Don't call me love, Agaeries. Especially don't TOUCH me!" She spat. "Don't be so cold Eris, sweet, it's not nice," Damien said. Eris crossed her small arms over her chest and pouted. Agaeries constricted his eyes fumingly at his leader. There was an odd silence for a moment before the raven- manned warlord cleared her throat. Damien glanced at the female, tilting his head to the side. "Why are you hiding in the shadows, mutt?" He asked, his voice dripping with mockery. His insults were encouraged by Eris' sniggers. The woman's midnight eyes blazed with anger. She appeared to be furious. Her nostrils flared as she flung her head in the opposite direction as though to ignore the insult. "Just report what ye saw so I may get away from yer digesting odor," She ordered coolly. Damien leered, grinning smugly. Eris had a tint of evil laughter in her eyes and a smirk to match. Agaeries tried to hide a grin and the cat woman rolled her eyes. "Stop tormenting A-sago-na.." The woman commanded, attempted to say the lady's name correctly but failing miserably. The three became howling with laughter. Adsagsona, which the cat woman had meant to say, stepped up. She raised her chin dauntingly and told the cat, "Ashka, tell me what those... dung eaters say later, I'm leaving," She then left like the silent man had done. The cat woman, Ashka, gave the trio whom were laughing hysterically a look of disgusted hatred. "You are all Immature..." She spat sharply. Eris managed to muffled her cackle to say, "Come now, feline, you know the mutt has a quick temper. It's quite entertaining to get her so worked up over a simple thing." She grinned conceitedly. Ashka snarled, bearing her sharp little teeth. "Stop calling her that! She's no more a mutt then you are, wench!" Eris' smirk flickered into an angry scowl. "How dare you..." She breathed dangerously. Each female sneered at the other, ready to kill. The intensity in their stares could have caused electricity to spark. The blond moved between them, his hands raised to each as if to ward them off. "Ladies, now is not the time," he paused as he discerned Damien's face contort into a frown. "No let them. I've been in need of entertainment lately, after the thing with..." Agaeries finished for him, "The mistress? What did you do with that wench anyway?" He asked, completely forgetting the females who were inching closer, still furious. Eris growled at the mention of the mistress. "Oh, she was punished..." Damien was about to explain when interrupted by Ashka's shrilled voice. "Shut up Damien! No one vants to hear about yer fucking mistress' torments!" Damien slowly turned to the cat woman, his scarlet orbs glittering with Rage. A complete opposite attitude of his pervious arrogant, calm demeanor. His lips were thin and face sinister. In a blink of the eye, the warlord had Ashka by the throat. Up in the air. She gasped for air, frilling and struggling to get free. However the angry statement had not left her face. Damien growled and tightened his grip, grinding his fingers into her gullet. "Never snap at me, woman!" She let out a gargled hiss and lashed out at him with her clawed foot. It made contact with his face, scrapping the skin away with the nail sharp claws. The claws burrowed their way in, Damien jerked his head back and the nails removed from his cheek. She ripped three huge gashes across his cheek. He squeezed harder, ignoring the thick red liquid that flowed down his face. "I'm your leader and lord, second only to Talpa. Have respect or I'll kill you the next time you ever disoblige me again!" he growled, throwing the woman away but she vanished before she hit the floor. Eris sneered and gazed at Damien. "You put her in her place, lord." She smiled, a note of seduction in her voice. Eris gently brushed the blood away with her fingertips, but the wounds were completely gone, leaving smooth, scar less skin. Damien beamed at Eris and glanced at the other male warlord. "Be gone Agaeries, I must have a word with the lady," He spoke firmly. Agaeries frowned, recognizing that glint in his eyes. However, he swallowed back his jealous anger. He inclined his head in farewell and disappeared. Damien looked at the slender beauty. She wasn't exactly his taste but...His mistress would be out of commission for about another twenty-four hours. The transformation of human to vampire took approximately that much time. I'm not about to wait that long, He told himself, grinning at the female warlord. Especially if Eris is so willing to fill in. Eris smiles back, her tongue flicking over her teeth lightly. Damien's smile enlarged as he wrapped a strong arm around the woman's navel. "Now...how about that fun you were talking about..."  
  
2048 12:01 am, Toyama subway station Trinidy hiked down the steps of the downtown subway, the concrete blocks a shattered mess. Her hands planted firmly in the pockets of her leather trench coat. She had been here before, once, when she was 15, with her family. It was a few days before her prom. Indeed she was a freshman but an upperclassman had asked her to accompany him. Her mother and she had dragged her father and brother, Kenji, into the city to shop. The girls shopped, the boys carried the luggage. How her mother's blue eyes sparkled with cheerfulness. Her smile was so beautiful. The Dynasty attacked, that very day. It was the last she ever saw her family. Her brother, father, and Mother. Gone forever. Trinidy bit her tongue sharply until the memory faded. A warm sweetness filled her mouth. She had drawn blood. At that moment, the vampire came to the bottom of the stairs. She glanced around. It was mainly the same as she recollected it, though not as nice. The walls were fractured, glass shards littered the ground. The poles that were supporting the ceiling were on the verge of collapsing. Then Trinidy noticed them. Two people stood in the mist of the boxes and broken carnage. A girl was busy checking her azure decorated fingernails. She had wisps of russet hair that curled around her pale face. Thick eyelashes outlined kind turquoise eyes. The young woman wore a white sundress and go-go boots. Pale hose made her small legs look sleek and elegant. A cerulean jewel, similar to Trinidy's, sat fixed to a sterling silver chain against her neck. Trinidy raised an eyebrow. This girl is going to help me fight the Dynasty? She thought frigidly. The raven-haired girl turned her eyes toward the man staring at her. She narrowed her blood colored eyes. He smirked, glaring back. His aura, the energy surrounding him, was...different from a normal human's. Almost too bright and a sense of holiness filled it. It made her feel sickened. He MUST be the angel, Trinidy determined coldly. The young man jerked his head to the side, throwing back his flaxen blond hair. Midnight eyes stared back at Trinidy, haughtily. A smaller image of her shape appearing on their dark surface. Trinidy noticed a pair of silvery-feathered wings stretched out behind him, bent to hug his shoulders. The fine silk feathers brushed his smooth powerfully built arms. They recoiled, flicking backward and folding neatly against his shoulders. That motion sent several transparent feathers floating to the ground. The angel cracked his knuckles, as if challenging the vampire. Trinidy's eye twitched; it took all her self-control not to pounce him and rip him to pieces. The gem around her neck flared brightly. Trinidy, stop. Trinidy heard the sound although it didn't come from anywhere but inside her mind. She recognized the voice instantly. It was Hades, the spirit enclosed in her gem. Hades, don't worry; I won't hurt him too badly, she stated mentally to the spirit, keeping her eyes locked on the blond haired angel. He's your comrade. If you can't get along with him, how are you going to save the world? Get another comrade, she replied sarcastically. Pierce Trinidy! Okay, okay... Jeez you sound just like Kayura. The dark purple light from the gem diminished. The vampire grunted, turning away from the man, scowling at her defeat in their little staring contest. She cleared her throat, giving a minor bow and declared: "Konnichiwa, watashi wa Pierce Trinidy desu." The petite brown haired girl blinked, confused-like. The angel perceived her discomfort then began repeating Trinidy's words in French. His voice was mesmerizing; it reminded Trinidy of Sirens who lured sailors' ships into rocks by their enchanting singing. He asked her something else. She nodded, smiling brightly. The brunette turned to Trinidy, speaking in English. "'Hank god, you spea' English; my Japanese is 'orrible. My 'ame is Nina Date." Her French diacritic spread on coagulated. "Sorry to say girlie, but your English isn't any better," Trinidy muttered, leaning on a wall covered in cobweb like cracks. Nina fortunately didn't hear. The angel did and said, smiling: "That's not very nice." Trinidy sneered at him, flipping her hair in an aggravated manner. The angel stepped forward, procured Trinidy's hand. He knelt like he was courting her and kissed her knuckles. "I, demon, am Jet Craven." The vampire ripped her hand from his grasp, a look of utter disgust on her face. "Don't call me 'demon,'" she snapped, rubbing her hand like his kiss had burned. Jet seated himself in his previous spot, pleased with himself. Trinidy continued to glare at him. The silence that lasted for what seemed a millennium was unbearable for Nina. She stood to the side watching the different species' glaring wars. She gathered all her courage and stepped forward, hoping to God the vampire girl wasn't going to beat the shit out of her. "Excuse me, why can't we just...uh...get along?" There was an odd little pause as Trinidy and Jet faced her. The human forced a smile, which soon wilted as she lost confidence under the stares of the two mythological beings. Suddenly the blond haired man broke into a rich laugh. Trinidy just smiled, choking back a snicker. After a minute of mirth from the both of them, it died down into silence. That bitter-tension-making silence. "So, you both know ze plan?" Nina requested suddenly. "Yup, we go back in time, save the world, and I get to go back to heaven," Jet responded complacently. The two females glanced at the man, eyebrows raised. "Zey won't lez you back in heaven?" the French girl solicited. "Yea, see it's like this: half breeds, like myself, can stay in heaven until they become 20 years of age then they must wander the earth until they do something honorable for mankind." Trinidy made a sound of disgust. "So you're just doing this so you can go home and live in paradise for all eternity?" The angel bobbed his head in a nod. "Pretty much." "Selfish pig," Trinidy muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Jet raised a golden eye brow, eyes narrowing. He shrugged it off and turned his head away. "Creature of Satan," Jet mumbled loudly, his eyes traveling around the room. He observed the little insignificant things as he spoke. As if to say she wasn't supposed to hear. However his self-righteous simper gave him away. The vampire's eyes widened a touch. Creature...of...Satan..? The words rewound and played again in her head. A whisper in her ear only she could detect. Trinidy's head tilted to the side, a bitter smirk forming on her lips. She stated the fist thing that inserted into her brain, "Humans' slave," Her voice calm but deadly. The eye of the storm. The peaceful opening before the other half of the hurricane. She had put aside her opinion of angels but the teasing and the prodding. The fury was to resurface if this continued. Both locked eyes with the other, hostility mounting in the air. Nina fiddled with her fingers nervously, not sure what to do. This was bound to get physical, they were going to wage war soon. But how could I stop them?! A Half-breed angel and a vampire? No way! She stood aside, powerless. "Bloodsucker!" Jet growled, his voice swelling in volume. Why is she being so difficult? I was only kidding around and she went off on me! He thought angrily. Whatever hold Jet had on his temper was lost. "Winged ingrate!" the vampire barked, eyes flashing in anger. The hurricane was loose now. No, Trinidy, you can't! Just push the insults aside. It was taking most of her energy to stay where she was. "Pleze stop zis!" Nina cut in, a touch of desperation in her intonation. but it was no use; the angel strode a step forward, hands taut in fists. "Brainless harpy!" he howled. Looking at him was increasing her antagonism, Trinidy squeezed her eyes shut. She dug her fingernails into her palm. The sharp bone substance dug tiny crescent moons into the flesh. Stay calm, like Kayura said; we don't have time for casualties like killing stupid winged cowards! With each thought the fury in her reached a boiling point. Her eyes shot open and narrowed upon the blond. A scream of rage escaped Trinidy's lips as she ripped a sword out from inside her jacket, the metal against metal creating a slick scrapping sound. Couching down and subsequently pole-vaulting up, she leapt toward Jet. The vampire seemed to float for a brief half-second before gravity grabbed hold. The sword rose above her head as she plummeted toward Jet. The half- breed gaped in sudden realization she was going to do it. She practically smirked as her arms swung the blade downward. Her feet touched, legs stooped down with the blow. Nina screeched. "Trinidy!!!" an additional voice shrieked. Trinidy stopped dead; the blade inches from Jet's face. Jet breathed heavily, eyes squeezed shut, waiting the inevitable kill to come. The vampire slowly turned to look at the newcomer. Kayura stood in the doorway, holding the glowing gold staff; her eyes on Trinidy, disapproval written across her face. Trinidy straightened from her position over Jet, sliding her sword back into its sheath in one fluent movement. It made a tiny click, telling her it was locked in. The whole time she stared at the ground. Kayura turned her attention to the angel kneeling on the floor, still in a phase of shock. "Jet...Trinidy...I thought you two were more mature than this," she temporarily halted. Kayura sauntered between the teenagers, surveying them. The rings of the staff chattered with each step, echoing though the silence. "Do you have anything to say?" Kayura demanded firmly, eyeing the vampire. Trinidy stiffened under the guardian's gaze. "Sorry Kayura," she whispered. The vampire kept her eyes fixed on the ground, shifting her weight to her left foot. A tiny voice began to play in her head, like a jack in the box. The music increasing before pop. When the pop came, all she could see was oblivious darkness. "My lord, I'm sorry." Another voice popped out from the mist of her thoughts. "You know the penalty for escape," a man's voice hissed. The female voice made a few whimpering no's. Then a glass-shattering scream rose from the dark; it lessened into crying. "Trinidy!" Kayura screeched, grasping the vampire's shoulders, returning her back to reality. The dark veil over Trinidy's eyes disappeared. "What?" she said, almost dizzily. "Are you okay?" the ancient asked, concerned. "You suddenly convulsed and stopped moving. I don't see how you stayed standing." Trinidy rubbed her temple with her pointer finger and thumb. An ache began excruciating in that area. "Yea, I'm fine. Everything's cool." Kayura knew her friend was insincere, but she additionally was aware of how much pride the girl had. The warlord-turned-ancient glanced over at Jet; the smug look had returned to his face, the contemptuous laughter in his eyes. She understood why Trinidy wouldn't admit she was in pain of any sort, not in front on him or anyone else. Trinidy steadied, swaying vaguely. Kayura looked at each young adult and each gave the go-ahead; though Trinidy nodded in a groggy sort of way. Kayura tried not to take notice. "Each of you probably know the mission, but I'm reviewing. The plan is you go back in time, about a few weeks before Talpa's third attack on the mortal world. You'll fight along side the Ronins with your spirits. Hopefully you'll win. I can not guarantee anything. If you do, the world shall not turn out this way. Trinidy is the leader since she is presumably the most responsible of the three of you," Kayura paused to glare at Jet, "And she knows everything about the dynasty. Does everyone know how to transform?" They all concurred. "Great. Do it now." Nina watched the others, not sure what to do. She comprehended, but she had never tried it. The words were on the tip of her tongue. Her hands moved reluctantly to the jewel resting against her chest, almost like she was being ordered to by an unknown force. The gem glowed blindingly. Someone screamed: "I'hurao isicia!" The words didn't sound like any human language ever spoke. Before she realized she had been the one to speak, her body began moving on it's own. Her arms flung themselves skyward, above her head, like a bird taking flight. She clasps her left hand on her other arm's wrist then brought them down to stomach level. A bright light exploded from her free hand. Nina tightly sealed her eyes. When the energy sliding over her body ceased, she slowly opened them. Everything around her distorted. All she could see was black. Nina found herself with her head tilted, facing the dark sky, her slender arms crushed to her sides. A cold gush of wind swept over her body, caressing her with invisible icy fingers, causing her to shiver. Her hair whipped around wildly. Suddenly a downpour of glacial water began to rain down on her. She opened her mouth, intending to scream, but nothing came out. The water began freezing over her, like turning her limps and body to stone. What's happening to me!? Her mind shrieked. The crystal like ice spread up, now reaching her neck. Nina breathing became rapid pants as the cold crawled up her cheek. Accept me, child, don't be afraid. A gentle voice filled her mind. The French girl swallowed, strangely trusting this voice. She let all thoughts of fear out of her thoughts, exhaling to regain calmness. The ice abruptly washed completely over her and hardened into a thick sheet. Within the ice, Nina's still form was radiating a soft blue light. The brunette felt as if she was floating, despite her frozen tomb. God above...she had never expected this. The wet clothes that stuck to her petite body vanished. A tingling sensation rushed thought her veins, as the ice shifted and molded into different plates of armor. The ice over her face morphed into a faceplate and helmet. A heavy weight materialized on her shoulders. When Nina opened her eyes, she wasn't in the black void, there wasn't any ice covering her body. She was staring at a subway wall, bewildered. Her eyes narrowed. Was I dreaming? She looked at her hands. I wasn't! Her hands were enclosed in cerulean and silver metal. Her glaze shifted to her body. A soft gasp escaped her lips, which was muffled by a silver faceplate. She blinked, her hand moving reluctantly to her face. Her fingers found a hard plate of metal instead of soft skin. "First time?" Jet's voice alleged from the side. She didn't look at him. "Hai, it is" Her turquoise eyes went wide. Had she just spoken correct Japanese with an English dialect? A hollow laugh came for Trinidy. "Don't worry, the your mind has been mended with the armor. The armor understands Japanese, so now, so do you." Nina turned and faced her comrades, who were also in full battle armor. Trinidy in deep wine purple and black. Spikes lined in a row on purple gauntlets. The spikes ran up the underside of her calves as well. A sheath was attached to her hip, a bulky violet hilt rimmed with thorns shown. Her faceplate was fashioned like the snout of a dragon, constructed of an obsidian crystal. Jet in dark gray and deep forest green. His armor was sleeker, not as intimidating as Trinidy's but powerful all the same. His fists were lined with thick knuckles, a sharp spear on the right. His faceplate was simple, two plates that connected at an angle. Tiny holes were drilled in for easy breathing. Another thing Nina noticed was that they had wings. Both of them had wings. The skeletal bone composed of metal analogous to the armor. The membrane crafted of thick crystal dyed the paler color. Trinidy's were designed differently, wrought like wings of a dragon or demon. While Jet's were like his original wings. Nina gaped at them. Wings? If they had some... Do I have them too? Her eyes peeked over her shoulder. She did! Azure angelic wings were fastened to her shoulder blades. Jet watched the young woman examine herself, a grin played upon his handsome face. She was amusing to watch. To an extent, of course. He intersected his arms over his chest plate. She was amazed by everything. The girl reminded him of someone. Could she be? Nah...Couldn't be. He shook the feeling that had suddenly overwhelmed him away. He averted his attention to Trinidy. His smile faded quickly. There was something about her. It wasn't the dark aura vampires carried that made him distaste them so much. It was more then just that. The bitterness and mutilation she radiated was painstaking even for him. Jet understood that she had been to the Dynasty from what the ancient had said, but can't vampires handle that? It seemed Trinidy sensed his intent look and glanced at him. Her scarlet eyes narrowed into slits. "What?!" She snapped. Jet could tell she wasn't at all happy. "I was just admiring your lustful beauty, demon," he said smugly. Teasing this one is going to be fun, Jet thought. She huffed and flung her head in the opposite direction. Jet raised an eyebrow. What? No snotty remark? Kayura silently slipped out of view, hoping to see Trinidy cope with her new companions, without having to hover above her like a hawk. The ancient knew how Trinidy behaved around those she did not trust. She would shut herself in or become an aggravated killer beast. She wished they would fare or at least respect one another. Something became clear in Kayura's mind. No, that's not what I wish for, I wish I didn't have to do this, send children to save the world. It wasn't fair to them, though they accepted this fate, It still was not right. If only she could send herself back. Kayura felt her eyes begin to sting, watering. Quickly, she blinked the tears away. Without success, a droplet of salty water cascaded down the bridge of her nose. The armors had chosen their masters, despite the lie she had told Trinidy that it was she who chose the warriors. If she hadn't lied, she'd be telling Trinidy a truth which would destroy her. Again. A truth that meant being captive in the dynasty, the suffering that was she endured, becoming vampire and to top it off, the murder of her family was not accidental, but almost destiny. Kayura gazed at the ill-lucked girl she had saved from the Nether Realm. Trinidy stood off to the side, just as she had always done, an emotionless mask pasted to her face. The truth always hurts. Raising a hand to her face, she tenderly wiped the tear away. Yes, its hard, but this must be done. It...Must be. Suddenly the pounding of heavy feet against tar and muffled shouts could be heard. Dust from the rafters came disengaged, showering down upon them. The three armored figured glanced up to the ceiling, each brow knit in confusion "What's that?" Nina asked in a small, scared whisper, her turquoise eyes wide. Kayura, who had snuck away into a dark corner while the three spoke, crept into the light, a look of dread on her face. "It's the Dynasty!" She muttered, in a harsh, quiet voice. No, this can't be happening! How could Talpa know of her or any of their whereabouts? Maybe it was just a check. If we're quiet maybe the army will pass without noticing. A derisive laugh rent the air. "My little whore, come out come out where ever you are!" It sang scornfully. The speech was male and menacing. Kayura crooked to Trinidy, whose eyes were wide. Her face even paled, looking nearly green around the edges. Her entire body appeared to tense at that voice, frozen in trepidation. "Damien.." the vampire murmured. "How could he have found me?" She whispered, her words more of a statement then a question. Jet glanced at the black haired girl sideways, eyebrows raised. "What does he mean 'Little whore'? And what you mean 'he found me'?" Jet paused, the realization hitting him. X and Y to create Z. "You were his - that warlord's - mistress?" Trinidy shot him a glare that could turn hell into the North Pole. Jet had to lock his knees, so he wouldn't back away from the frosty stare like a frightened dog about to be whacked. Though he took that as yes. "Trinidy! Come on out now! Or I'll blow the place to bits along with your friends!" Kayura and Trinidy exchanged looks of horror. How did that scumbag, Talpa, find out their plans?! "Damn it!" Trinidy cursed. If there was a traitor among them, she was going to discover it, and they would suffer. Until then, She and her new comrades had to find a way out of this. She stepped toward the entrance to the subway, her hand reaching to the sheath. No one is going to hurt them or Kayura, I won't allow it! Trinidy commenced in pulling the weight of the sword from the stealth by the spiked handle. The juggle of the golden rings of Kayura's staff stopped her. The vampire glanced at the ancient, as did the others. Kayura's hand was set on the tip of her nose, thumb curled into the palm. The staff clasped in the opposite hand, knuckles white from gripping so hard. Kayura murmured a soft incarnation of an ancient language. Her closed eyes opened to gaze at Trinidy, her eyes a deep glowing cobalt. "Change of plans, Trin, I'll send you back now. You have to save the world so it won't become like this," The ex-warlord encouraged her arguing friend, a light grin on her pastel features. She closed her eyes again, concentrating. The three teens' armors began to glow a color equivalent to the spirit gems brightly. Nina's eyes were darting back and forth from the ancient to the entrance wildly. She heard the man Trinidy called Damien, was shouting guidelines while the soldiers were following out. Kayura, hurry! I'm not ready for battle! She urged. Trinidy blinked, dazed by the bright lights, and then realized what's happening again. "Kayura! What about you?" She shouted above the sudden gust of wind ripped around the room like a tornado. Sweat dripped from Kayura's brow; her eyes locked on Trinidy. She yelled: "I'll be fine! Don't worry" She forced a smile. Trinidy's body began elevate off ground, her form becoming transparent. She attempted to scream to the woman, but her voice was lost. Trinidy, she'll be okay, don't stress. Hades spoke up in her head.  
  
No! I need to help her! She won't be able to hold them all off by herself! Trinidy screamed mentally. She tried to get to Kayura, to tell her to stop this, but she discovered she was frozen. Her limbs wouldn't move, like she had broken her spinal cord and the nerves wouldn't obey. Only from her neck up was mobile. She shrieked a silent scream, mouthing: "Kayura!!!" Suddenly everything began fading, turning to black. Trinidy watched as a pillar of light shot from the ground, flooding her. It was like the light from God shining down upon the worthy. She now realized that this couldn't be stopped. It was too late. The woman with tresses of black closed her eyes, allowing the abrupt sensation of sleepiness detained her conscience. On the vampire's cheek, a single tear streamed down in a gentle river. Kayura murmured one more hex before the three unproven rebels disappeared, the air stream and shimmering pillars evaporating with them. The ancient lowered her hands, staring at the place where they once stood, her breathing in soft pants. "Good...luck," She wished the trio. The enchantment had taken much of her energy, she couldn't use teleportation. Hell, she could scarcely stand. The muscles in her legs ached for her to sit. Her body quivered for respite. The chatter of solider above reminded her of her current situation. "Last warning!" Damien yelled, obviously obliviously his ex-mistress was gone. A wave of alarm washed over her body. Eyes widened in terror. Damien waited for a moment before bellowing, "Fine! Have it your way!" He began shouting instructions to the army again.  
  
Rapidly everything began quaking. A thunderous crushing noise of striking metal and energy balls exploding made the color drains from Kayura's face. They were destroying the subway. At that moment, Kayura's legs gave way, dumping her on the cold concert. her robes flowed around her useless legs in undulates of silk. The ceiling began to pound, the loose dust and concrete pouring down like rain. Not now! She tried to pull her up, grasping the staff as support, but it was no use. C'mon Kayura think! You can get out of here, you HAVE to get out of here, she screamed at herself. A loud heartbreaking crunch sounded, she looked up to see the roof crashing down. Kayura closed her eyes. I did all I could.... Then all went black.  
  
1989 9:37 Am, Mia's house Sage woke up; jolting up in bed, sweat coating his half-nude body. His violet eyes darted around the room, then he grasped it was just a dream, a horrible bloody dream. He had dreamt Talpa had come back, killing his friends one at a time, him last. All the while this guffaw, this mocking evil laugh echoed within his head. Sage, cool it, it wasn't real, Talpa's dead. He took a resonant breath then exhaled gradually. Sage glanced at the clock. Approximately 9:30. Damn, I never sleep this late. The Ronin gazed over to his friend and comrade, Rowan, who was sleeping peacefully and would probably stay that way until noon. The navy blanket was entangled around his limbs, arms flung off the side. Sometimes I wish I had low blood pressure. He sighed and pulled back the thick blankets that had entwined themselves around his legs during the night. He swung his legs over the side and stood. He grumbled delicately as his legs adjusted to his weight, swaying as he tottered to the door. He strolled down the long hallway, his eyes closed, but he knew this place well enough to do so and not bang into a wall. The Ronin of light stepped down the carpeted stairs, straightening his jeans that he slipped on. A bowl of cereal and some cartoons would be great right about now. He grinned sheepishly to himself. Cye probably would have made breakfast by now However, at a bar last night, he had a little extra vodka and the bouncer threw him out for the striptease on a counter. Sage thought of the hangover Cye would have and laughed secretly. He walked into the living room, considering what to watch. Hmm. Maybe some Sailor moon, chicks in short skirts is always good to wake up to. He chuckled. Unexpectedly, his foot caught something hard, sending him tumbling to the ground. What the fuck! The blond man sat up, half opening his eyes. All- around him, three limp armored figures lay sprawled on the living room floor. He gazed at the one closest to him. A girl, he could tell by the brown hair and the shape of her eyes beneath the face guard. Oh gods.... Though he was scared as hell, he fought the nagging urge to armor up. Think about it Sage, if they were from the dynasty we'd all be dead by now, warlords don't lay down and take naps on the enemy's floor! He bent over the girl, eyeing her. Her eyelids began fluttering and slowly lifting. His eyes widened as she began blinking fiercely, her eyes adjusting to the light. Suddenly she noticed Sage staring down at her and let out an ear- piercing scream.  
  
Mia nudged herself up at the sound of screaming Her bottle green eyes blinked in perplexity. What the hell... She leapt from her queen size bed, grabbing a white robe that laid beside the bed in one sweep, running out the door. She curved the corner sharply. She didn't notice the large white tiger sleeping in the hall next to her door. Mia let out a shrilled yelp as she plunged onto the huge beast. White Blaze's body comforted most of the fall, but Mia skid. Her face landed on the floor hard. "Gods Damn it!" She cursed, lifting her weight up by her elbows. Her fingers gently messaged her jaw. That's going to leave a bruise. White Blaze grunted softly, adequate to get the woman's attention. She twisted toward him, a slight smirk touching her lips. "I'm sorry, Blaze, you okay?" Suddenly the sound of Ryo yelling and a female shouting back met her ears. She jumped to her feet and sprinted to the stairs. Jerking to a stop when she collided with stair railing. Hands grasped the bar as she looked at the scene below. The Ronins, all in sub armor, were circled on all sides of three figures, one wielding an indigo sword, acting as if to ward them off, while the other in cerulean aided the unconscious one. "Stay back, I know how to use this!" Trinidy frowned at the stupidity of the statement. The Ronins no loner crept slowly closer. She took the opportunity to check on her companions. Trinidy glanced down at Nina who cradled Jet tenderly in her lap. He appeared brutally ill, his skin a ghostly pale color. "Is he okay?" She asked her comrade, deep down in the back of her mind she hoped he wasn't. Nina gesticulate a yes, shifting her attention to the Half-breed. "He'll be fine. I think the spell made him sick." Trinidy turned toward the Ronins, extending her wings menacingly, the crystal caught the dim dawn glow, making them shimmer a soft mauve. "I was told to talk to Mia Koji, alone. Not wildfire or anyone, only Mia!" She declared, unrelentingly. The Ronins glanced up at Mia, who stared in revelation. "Why me?" she asked the plum warrior. "Kayura said you would listen before making any rash concussions," the vampire affirmed, casing her blade, it made a soft sleek scrapping sound and clicked tight. Mia's brow knit in confusion. "You know Kayura, like ex-warlord, ancient one Kayura," the red headed woman said in more of a question than a statement. The female laughed hollowly, nodding. "Yea, I do, for a long time now." Mia swallowed a bit, still suspicious. Skittishly she then asked, "Could you please remove your armor? It's, um, frightening." Trinidy agreed and closed her eyes, willing away the armor in a burst of violet light. Afterward, she rotated to face Nina, indicting to do the same. The French girl did so. Trinidy turned back to Mia, trench coat flowing with the created wake. "Before I explain what is happening can me and my friends have something to eat?" Mia nodded and started down stairs toward the kitchen. Her steps her quick and nervous, her jade eyes unwavering from Trinidy's. Like if she exposed her back to the girl, she'd be pounced and slashed apart. The Ronins all stared at Mia. Mia gave them a be-nice-or-else scowl. At times, Mia could be more ruthless than the ominous lord, Talpa himself. The group swallowed uncomfortably, fixing their eyes on the bizarre girl once Mia was out of sight. The teen noticed their looks and snarled. Cye gave a nervous laugh and trailed Mia. The others followed, Ryo still had a foul scowl on his face. The Ronins clears out, all but Rowan that is. Rowan stood immobile, staring at her like his dead grandmother had come to say hi. A wash of guilt and sorrow swept away the shock. It's her. The vision of the teenager in the warlord's arms screaming exhibited in his mind. Her hands outstretched to him. The vampire glanced over at him, her eyes softening immediately. Strata... The memories of that day flowed through her mind. It was her one chance of escaping in her fifty-eight year torment. I shouldn't be mad at him; he tried to save me. He failed but he tried. Trinidy had the strange urge to thank him sincerely, but the words wouldn't form in her mind. Their eyes locked for a brief moment. Her scarlet eyes stared into his deep blues. "I thought...yesterday you...were" Rowan stammered but was cut off by Trinidy shaking her head. Yes, it was just yesterday in this time period. Her eyes moved down, scanning his arms. The fair, smooth skin was damaged still, red with tiny scratch scabs scattered along the inside. Her eyes moved back to his face, the look in them soft, almost mournfully. Her face remained unaffected, hard and unreadable. "It wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it," Trinidy spoke tenderly. She walked toward the kitchen, lightly patting his shoulder as she past. Rowan stood in baffled silence. Nina looked up at her friend then to the Ronin. She frowned. What does Trinidy mean by that? Does she know him? Did they grow up together or something? She considered asking Trinidy about that later, though reconsidered when she recalled how the vampire behaved. Trinidy wouldn't tell her anything, probably not in this life time. Trinidy only trusted Kayura. The petite girl sighed, turning her attention to the hand at stake. She gazed down at and the sleeping Half-breed. A light smile touched her lips as she examined him. He looks so venerable, so cute. So very adorable. So incredibly gorgeous... Wait, hold it. Shaking her head, Nina lifted him just enough to stand. Combing the crinkles from her dress, the brunette glowered. Now, how am I going to do this? She bent over and attempted to pick up Jet. Grinding her teeth she yanked on his arms. Move! Damn your heavy! Suddenly her fingers slipped and she tumbled backward, falling hard on her backside. Ouch! She growled, mounting her feet and rubbing her tailbone. I can't do this alone... She glanced at the lone Ronin, clearing her throat. "Um...you mind helping me out?" Her voice broke him from the trance. Rowan looked at her and blinked. "What?" He asked. Nina scowled. "Help me please!" Rowan jumped at the annoyed shrill in her voice. He walked over and grabbed the strange youth man by a shoulder. He looked at her, waiting for farther instructions. "Okay, on the count of three...one - two - Three!" Nina called then tugged, with the help of the Ronin, they managed to drag the armored man over to the wall. Nina propped him upright, her breathing in small gasps. God, he must weight a thousand pounds! Her sea colored eyes fastened on Rowan again, who knelt next to her, looking at Jet. She smirked. "Arigato." Rowan just nodded. She giggled. The sound seemed to loosen each and every muscle in his body. That one innocent chuckle. Rowan smiled gradually and stood, banishing his armor. He wore a pair of sapphire blue boxers and an outsized tee shirt. It didn't seem like they were from the dynasty, well except for that snarling young woman. If she knew Kayura maybe she could be trusted and besides the fact, just yesterday she was running from that dynasty guy... There was still the small voice in the back of his head urging he should be cautious. A sigh escaped his lips. Stop being paranoid. He ran his fingers through his ruffled blue hair. Gods it's too early in the morning for this shit. The archer laughed inwardly and strolled to the kitchen  
  
Kento glowered as he watched the two strange girls wharf down a huge plate of pancakes, thinking of how life was so unfair. Three strangers magically appear in the living room and they get food before him! The malicious looking one was taking her time, cutting the fluffy pancake into bits. Dipping it in the syrup in the pool she barracked, she popped it in her mouth and chewed. Over and over again. Kento was about to ask if he could have a piece. Mia probably wouldn't like that. The other girl was chewing quickly, eating big chucks of pancake at one time. When the one with raven locks finished with her second, she set the fork down neatly. "Aritigo Mia" she thanked in a mildly pleasant tone. The Ronins visibly relaxed. Kento glanced at the petite girl. She was chewing on her 7th pancake, and even now was piling more on her plate. If she eats 9 more she'll beat my record, Kento thought watching in amazement as she began on her 8th. How does she stay that small? Trinidy glanced at her companion, thinking the same. Dear god! That's a lot of food! "Um. Nina?" Trinidy said, crossing her arms over her chest idly. Nina glanced up at the vampire "'Eah?" A muffled reply came, her mouth full with food. Trinidy wrinkled her nose in disgust. Nina blinked and swallowed down the mouthful. "What I do?" She asked innocently. Trinidy shook her head. "Never mind, girlie, go back to gorging." Nina beamed and did so, forking another three pancakes on her plate. Trinidy sighed, turning her gaze heavenward. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but what's going on with the dynasty?" Ryo spoke up, obviously on in the best of moods. "I would like to know NOW, not when you're ready!" The other Ronins wrenched at his tone, knowing Ryo was getting severely angry. Trinidy fixed her eyes on him, her eyes flashing hell fire. "Well I'm sorry wildfire, but sometime we all have to calm down and take a breather! To put it vaguely. I haven't eaten in a few days and probably neither has she!" She gestured to Nina. "There's not a lot of food where we come from, Hell, there's not a lot of anything, except destruction. I can tell why Kayura said not to spoke with you first. Cause you're just a hot-tempered asshole!" Ryo fell silent, scowling. The other Ronins gapped at her in awe. No one has ever been able to make Ryo shut up like that. She shot warning looks at them. "What are you lookin' at?" She snapped. They looked away quickly. Cye gulped slightly and asked "Where d-do you come from?" Trinidy's eyes fixed on the table, becoming interested in the tablecloth suddenly. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Toyama." a rasp came from the living room. All eyes landed on the ill blond holding onto the wall frame, coughing fiercely. Nina gasped and lurched to aid him, wrapping her arm beneath his arm and circling his back. With her support, He staggered his to a vacant seat. The half-breed flopped down, his breathing rugged. The leader of the Ronin warriors raised an eyebrow. "Did you say Toyama?" he asked, skeptical. Jet nodded as Nina returned to her chair. "You got to be kidding, we were just in Toyama last night!" He stood up, slamming his fist into the table. "I think you're all a bunch of lunatic Dynasty tin cans with some plan on how to fuck with our heads!" The table shook at with the force. The other, with the exception of Trinidy, started. He was about to stalk off when Trinidy spoke up, stopping him dead. "The Toyama we come from is the exact one, in a different time. Toyama will be completely destroyed in a matter of weeks. There will be nothing but obliteration. Talpa won't need to keep the people for their weak evil hearts, they become his army. Your families and friends corrupted to hate you. He'll slaughter you. All of you. The warlords first, for their betrayal to the mighty Talpa. Then the Ronins, for their fruitless attempts to hinder his plans," She was quoting the exact words. What Talpa had declared to the oceans of on-lookers. "You'll be taken to the middle of the dynasty, where everyone can see. The humans who were still in the dynasty, cried as you were lined up. The warlords laughed. As I said before, you were killed one at a time. By beheading. Sekmet, Kale, Dais, Ryo, Cye, Kento, Rowan, and Sage. In that order." Ryo turned and stared at her, his mouth gapping. Sage's face turned a ghostly white. My dream... Ignoring the shocked faces of those around her, she continued. The mental picture played on her closed eyelids. Damien held her head up by her hair, whispering in her ear. Whispers of how could she have had such faith in the pathetic. Tears of red screaming down her face. "Kayura was the only one who escaped. She helped me escape too. And yes, I did live in the dynasty." The vampire paused to glance at Rowan. "She didn't want the world that we know to happen. She would meditate for hours each day until the power stuck her. The power of time travel. In addition, she prepared three new armors, similar to yours. The plan was to return to the past before Talpa made his move. That's why we landed in your living room today." When she finished, there was a long silence, until Ryo swallowed, trying to clear the lump in his throat. There was a sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach, and throat was very parched. "W-where are the warlords now?" He dared to ask. Nina who was silent though this whole thing, uttered: "In the dynasty dungeon, they were captured when Talpa came back to power." There was another unnerving silence. The other Ronins had no idea what to say, the death sentence which was destined for them was settling in. Only Ryo, their leader, could actually form words. "Is Kayura safe?" Ryo's eyes darted to all three strangers. Trinidy nodded sluggishly. "She's hiding somewhere, she's fine," she spoke in monotone. She glazed up to the Ronins faces, each one pale, muted and aghast. A pang of pity hit her. She predicted this. She mainly told them when their time was up. The rigid silenced reeked with an emotion she couldn't determine. Was it fear? Was it anger? Maybe a little of both. Although Jet's gargled hacking kicked her out of train of thought. Her gaze shifted to the half-breed. Jet didn't look good at all. His skin was an ailing clammy pallid. He sat in a position that made him appear to be a rag doll; one arm swung over the chair, his head flaccidly slumped against his chest, bloodshot eye. Trinidy had to suppress a smile, thinking he deserved this. But on the other hand...She was their leader, even if she didn't desire to be. It was her job to take care of Jet and Nina. A sigh escaped her lips, as she glanced over at the leader of the Ronin warriors. "I have to take care of him" she glowered, looking at the half-breed. Shaking her head, she pulled a strand of loose raven hair behind her ear in futile attempt to keep it out of her sight, but it fell back into place The vampire glanced at Mia and tilted her head up, in a motioning way. Mia looked at Trinidy. "Yes?" "Do you have any extra rooms?" Mia nodded, leaping off the counter, which she was seated on, ready to led Trinidy to them. Trinidy stood, pushing the chair back to make room. It made a hollow sheik as it raked against the tiled floor. She squeezed between Nina's chair and the wall, though paused under the Ronin's stares. The way their gapping makes them look like fish not warriors. If they don't want to die, they should get their act together and fight! Trinidy glared at each of them. "You realize we're here to help?" No effect. Just stares. She expressed a sigh and moved over to Jet. Stepping close to the ill man, she scrutinized him once more. His eyes shifted, locking hers in a glare. Attempting to smirk, his arid, cracked lips feebly arched into a half-grin. "Now is not the time, Craven," She whispered when she dipped down and hauled him up by his arm. Pulling the arm around her shoulders, she enfolded her other arm around his waist. He grumbled softly. "C'mon, I know you can at least walk, ya weakling," She rumbled lowly, so no one else would hear. He grunted at the remark and steadied himself. Trinidy glanced at the petite brunette. "I want to talk with you after your done," She stated in an authoritative tone. Nina nodded, picking at the remains of her fourteenth pancake absently. Trinidy rolled her eyes, and then gazed at the woman of the house. Nudging her head, she motioned to lead on. Mia spun on her heel and strolled through the living room. She walked leisurely, so the dark haired girl could keep up. Trinidy followed close behind, sustaining most of Jet's weight, while he stumbled along. Whenever he moved, his feet constantly managed to catch Trinidy's feet or trench coat. Damn him! He's just doing this to spite me! She growled, gazing down at the half-breed. Jet hoisted his head to meet her eyes, grinning innocuously. An idea suddenly popped into Trinidy's mind. If he wants to act like a child, I'll treat him like one! "Mia?" She called out. The woman paused. "Nani?" "Hold up," Trinidy bent down, placing her arm under Jet's knees and the other around his shoulders. She boosted him up, thanking her vampire strength. She gave Jet a lopsided grin as he glared at her. Mia blinked at the sight. A young teenage girl had just lifted a fully-grown man like an infant. She couldn't contain a snicker and laughed out loud. "Done?" She asked. Trinidy smirked, nodding simply. Jet shot glares at both of them, his playtime shot down. Mia chuckled again and bound up toward the second floor, followed reluctantly by the vampire and angel.  
  
Yes, I had to revise this fic. Its sad really, I just posted it on the last time. 


	3. School's a bitch

I decided to do something for each chapter from now on, its a little cheesy, but hell. I need entertainment. Each chapter from chapter 2 on will have a song quote that stands for a character. And after five chapters, whoever email me with the correct matching, I'll write or draw (I'm a very good drawer) something just for them, pertaining to the Ronin warriors. Cheesy? Hai, reader-san. This one, I'll make easy  
  
Forgotten Future Chapter Two "School's a bitch"  
  
"I'd give up forever to touch you Cause I know you can feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am" Iris by the Goo-Goo Dolls  
  
1:38 PM Mia's mansion, Guest room Nina walked into a sizeable room. It was a bit unfurnished but it was inhabitable. The walls were decorated a nice mellow cobalt, though unvarnished with paintings or ornaments. Plenty of windows. The carpet was a pearl white and soft against Nina's bare feet. There was one bed, which sat beneath a huge curtained window. A coot was dragged in by one of the Ronins and set up near the cherry wood vanity. Nina padded over to the vanity. She had always wanted cherry wood furnisher; it was so appealing. Running her fingertips across the glossy wood. She smiled. "What' took you?" Nina started as she realized Trinidy was in the room. The vampire was propped against the far wall, arms crisscrossed, noiseless and surreptitious unless one looked in the mirror. Her leather trench coat suspended on a hanger in the open closet. When it wasn't on Trinidy, on could notice many detects of it. There were several torn edges along the bottom, and along the arm there were straps of electrical tape covering numerous punctures. It reminded Nina of the action movies were the hero's clothes are shot, but he just put duct tape over the bullet holes. The sword hilt inside gleamed in the dim light of the overhead bulb. Trinidy's white skin shown in great contraction against the scarlet of her tank top. Black locks flowed over her shoulders, curling delicately at the end. Trinidy pushed off the wall and walked unhurriedly toward her. She watched the reflection, Trinidy advancing forward and sitting on the bed. Trinidy returned Nina's stare, obviously waiting for an answer. Nina twisted around, facing the vampire, the small of her back resting against the vanity. "I was helping Kento and Cye clean up, we made a mess with that entrance," she stated in a down-to-earth manner, her fingers drumming nonchalantly on the vanity. Trinidy cocked an eyebrow. "We've only been here for a few hours and you're already on a first name bases? And doing chores?" The brunette beamed at Trinidy, ignoring the sarcasm and gesturing to the bed and coot. "So we're bunking together?" "Hai, Mia says there's no other rooms except the basement. Though I said I'd prefer it, she refused to allow me sleep there," Trinidy grumbled. She would have like not dealing with so much sun. Damn hostess. Nina pouted, but it didn't last. A grin brightened her features, a total mood swing. "So who gets the bed? I'll play rock-paper-scissors with you for it! It's only fair," Nina giggled, slamming her fist into her extended hand. Trinidy stared at the hand then to Nina. This kid's is very straightforward... "Um, I already decided that I'll sleep on the coot, you need a good night's sleep." Trinidy stood, clasping a hand around Nina's hands. Even on Nina's pale skin, Trinidy's was beyond comparison. The vampire gently nudged her fist down. Nina sulked, murmuring something about lighting up. The vampire ignored it, twisting on her heel and heading to the right. Two large French doors stood side by side, facing the outside world. Sunlight gently poured though the crystal glass, making soft patterns of shadows on the carpet. Trinidy grasped the crystal sphere, twisting the doorknob. With a snap, the doors flew open, a thick breeze filling the room. The linen curtains smoothly drifting with the wind. Nina smirked and bounded to Trinidy as the vampire strolled onto the balcony. Trinidy looked at the lake, which was a few hundred yards away. The sun bounced off the placid water of blue. The trees nearby leisurely swayed in the breeze. Nina glance at the scenery, a light smile touched her lips. It was nice here, lovely really. The trees, the lake, the sun. Suddenly she realized the sun bore down directly above. Confused, she glanced up at the bright glaring orb of yellow then to Trinidy. "Aren't you supposed to burn up and turn to ash?" Nina questioned examining Trinidy's face to see if it were going to start melting at any moment. Trinidy's eyes shifted to Nina's confused expression, a smirk on her face. "That's just a myth, girlie. Vampires don't like light but we can stand it. Garlic doesn't do much, I've been inside a church before, though I can't understand why being around Jet makes me queasy," Nina was about to say something but Trinidy continued. "Stakes through the heart can, if you think about it, kill any creature. We aren't prone to count numerous tiny objects. Fire can kill us, yes. We're severely allergic to silver, if struck or stabbed with the metal we heal as slowly as a human." "What about wolves and stuff? Can you turn into a fog of red mist?" "Why do you continuously ask questions?" she snapped bitterly. "No, I can't control wolves and I can't shape shift, I told you what's important about vampires, forget about the rest," Nina ignored the anger in her tone. Stretching out her arms, She leaned against the wrought iron bars casually.  
  
"I want to know about the world, the imaginable and unimaginable. I never even knew vampires and angel existed besides in fairy tales." Trinidy's expression eased. "Just like armor and ancient ones and evil warlords bent on dominating the world?" Nina let out a small giggle and nodded. A long pause followed. Only the soft waves of the lake not to far away washing against the jagged rocks of the shore made any such noise. "What I wanted to tell you was that you take care of Craven," Trinidy's voice broke though the silence. Nina disliked how Trinidy spoke of Jet with animosity. "And don't tell anyone if I go out at night or I'm a vampire, make up some excuse" Trinidy commanded farther. Nina's eye turned downcast. I hate lying to good people, she thought but she considered what Mia and the Ronins would do if they did know. She cringed, just their reaction that morning was good enough reason for her to lie. Most of them were scared of Trinidy as if was, especially Rowan, he avoided her like a deadly plague. What's with that? "Trinidy..." she paused as the vampire slowly turned her eyes to her, eyebrow raised in mild patience. "What's with you and Rowan?" The question evidently caught Trinidy off guard. She opened her mouth and paused in mid- talking, considering what to say. Nina smirked. "He an ex-boyfriend or something?" "No! I'm mean of course not," Trinidy spat, handing grasping the railing tightly. Nina laughed at the flustered tone in Trinidy's voice. "Then what's the big secret?" Trinidy took a deep breath, turning from the young woman. Her eyes closed in deep contemplation. Then in a dry, hollow voice she stated, "To get along better, you should probably know more about me. This includes knowing my past. So I suppose I'll begin where the first war began and my captivity started. Kayura would have liked me to share something with you for better understanding..." Nina blinked, but apparently was intent on listening to the story. Trinidy licked her bottom lip and leaned against the opposite railing, concentrating on where to begin. She told a deep breath and began telling the story.  
  
9:37 PM Sage treaded up the stairs gradually absorbed in thought. We're condemned to die and these people from the future came back to save us? He bound over the last step and curbed around the corner to the hallway. I don't know... It sounds like a hoax. But what can we do? It was dark, too dark for his taste. Sage paused at the light switch, flicking it up. No change. Light bulb was blown again. He cursed but continued his trek. A soft voice was wavered through the air, simplicity to it. He blinked his violet eyes in curiosity. He halted briefly, eyes flickering to where the sound emanated from. The room was bare, like the other guestrooms, equated with only a bed and dresser. Lying on the bed, above the sheets, was the form of the young man. He was probably older then he appeared, but still young. Slumbering soundly, he looked healthier. Sage noted that his skin had regained some color, now a vigorous pale bronze. But the sound obviously wasn't coming from him. He glanced to the figure seated to the side. "Elder be the lady's tree, Burn it not or cursed you'll be. When the Wheel begins to turn, Let the Beltane fires burn. When the Wheel has turned to Yule, Light the log and the Horned one rules. Heed ye Flower, Bush and Tree, By the lady, Blessed Be! " The voice sang in a melodious low sound. Nevertheless, Sage heard every word. "Where'd you learn that?" He spoke before he could rethink the action. The small-framed shadow twisted around sharply. Her turquoise eyes stared at him, startled. She stood and gentle tiptoed into the dim light, a trivial frown on her face. "You scared me," she breathed, faintly not to wake Jet. Sage smiled also. "Sorry bout that. So where did you learn it?" The girl returned to her previous position, sitting beside Jet's torso on the soft bed. She glanced at blond teenager. "My grandmother. Although I can't remember the ending," Sage shrugged indifferently, walking to the bedside. "It's still very lovely." He assured. There was a pause for a second. Sage eyed the young woman, examining her features. A small button nose. Smooth pale skin. Turquoise eyes with a slight slant. Silky chestnut hair.  
  
"Who was the gaijin in you heritage?" Yet again he spoke before thinking. He wanted to kick himself. Never say gaijin to a foreigner! It's rude! He fumbled to recover. "I mean...uh...you look of Japanese descendent but still appear somewhat foreign." The girl merely giggled. "It was my mother. She was French and my farther was Japanese. So was my grandmother, though she lived in Europe for a while. But...She never told me my grandfather's nationality or even his name for that matter," she explained. She was trying to act as normal as possible, but the truth was Nina was despondent and a little overwhelmed. She was still awed by Trinidy's tale of the Dynasty and the brutal shit she was put though. If anything like that had ever happened to me, Nina thought, I'd be so unstable I'd be in a mad house gnawing on my finger and screaming in horror at every thing that moved. She shook off the feelings. I was put through something like that. Nina examined at the blond a second time and smiled halfheartedly. "By the way, I don't believe I caught your name..." "Date Sage," Sage replied immediately. Nina blinked at his last name but extended a hand across the bed, careful not to wake Jet. "Date Nina," She said as he took her hand and lightly shook it. Sage considered that Date might just be another common name in Japan. He released her small hand and shoved his own in the pockets of his blue jeans. Jet suddenly began to cough; the hacking sounded water logged. Nina quickly massaged two fingers across his throat in a downward motion, lifting his head up with the other. The half-breed's coughing slowed and stopped. She placed his head back upon the pillow gently, allowing him to sleep peacefully. Sage appeared impressed. "How'd you know how to do that?" He questioned. He had never seen someone do that, but obviously it worked. "My father wanted me to become a doctor so he made me take all those first aid type classes in high school" The conversion stopped as soon as it had begun. Sage didn't want to continue after hearing the vexation in that statement. Another rigid silence followed. Sage cleared his throat delicately, veering the conversation once again. "So, where's that...leader of yours?" He asked uncomfortable. He honestly didn't trust the dark haired one. Nor did the others, well, expect Rowan, who had no opinion on the topic. "Sleeping" Nina lied, striving for credibility. She watched Jet doze, not noticing Sage's frown but sensing the aversion. "She not a bad person. Just a little lonely." She tried to assure Sage as she brushed the sweat saturated hair from Jet's forehead. Sage shrugged, deciding not to argue. As he hoisted his arms to stretch he apprehended a glimpse of his watch. 10:02. Damn, it was late. Even though it was a Saturday, everyone had turned in early. "Well, Night, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Sage walked toward the door and disappeared before Nina could utter a good bye. She frowned, her hand reaching for the water bowl on the nightstand. Sticking her fingers into the cool liquid, she grabbed the washcloth. With two hands, the brunette rang the water out. She wiped away the sweat soothingly. He murmured something and his lips twitched in a tiny grin. She smiled and decided to stay with him until Trinidy came back. She figured the vampire needed to know someone cared.  
  
11:20 PM Trinidy strolled into the musty alcohol aromatic room. Smoke filled the almost vacant bar, tinting it a foggy gray. Trinidy wrinkled her nose, revolted; wishing that for a brief moment her vampire senses weren't so keen. As she walked trough the darkened bar, she tried to appear fearful and uncertain. She looked like a young teenage girl lost in the crooked side of town. Her icy blue contacts sat on her crimson eyes, giving them a slight violet tint around the pupil. She had left her trench coat behind so she would appear more harmless. Generally, black leather with electrical tape patches gave a bad impression. However in a red tank top and baggy jeans, with features that made her look fifteen, it was effortless. It was easy to find prey when the predator doesn't seem dangerous. Her eyes scanned the room, mind focusing on the energy in the room. She noted an inhuman presence in the area. Her eyes locked on the area. The aura was originating from a man at a booth. He sat in the corner, a girl hanging on each arm, whores probably. Cards arranged in his hands, playing a game of poker with a few humans. Trinidy nodded to him, catching his brown eyes, indicating she knew of his presence. Are you lost, little girl? A leering voice filled her mind. It wasn't Hades'; she had left her armor gem at Mia's place. Damn! She thought, scowling. It was a warlock. They had just begun to come out of hiding from the human race as vampires and other unnatural humanoid beings had recently begun their reemergence. They all seemed to sense evil rising within the world. Ironic enough. However, Trinidy wasn't at all happy to see one. Warlocks and vampires have never gotten along. Usually when a warlock and vampire come within a hundred yards of each other they're ready to tear one another apart. He returned the gesture with a grin. Well? He spoke mentally. Get out of my head, She thought. Being telepathic was one advantage they had over vampires. Hey, I'm just trying to be nice. And I'm just looking for my dinner; I didn't expect a warlock to be here. Yea, well, I was here first so get lost. Go to hell. The warlock's smile enlarged. When I get there I'll save you a seat. Trinidy said nothing more to the warlock but skimmed the area for a being of interest. Bingo, she thought as a figure caught her eye. A man sat at the bar drinking a bloody Mary. He looked normal enough, a looker but nothing more. Bleached blond hair and blue eyes. His shoulders were hunched and face downcast. As if not to attach attention. Well, he attached the intrigued interest he was avoiding. She focused on his aura, the emotions surrounding him. Well, he certainly wasn't the best of the best. His air radiated death and horniness. He seemed like the type of guy who loved to watch rape movies and then go out and try it himself. Trinidy smirked. Killing creeps like this one was her favorite pastime. She strolled up to the bar, her hips swaying somewhat with each step, but her innocuous demeanor remained. Isn't drama class the best thing ever created? She plopped onto the stool adjacent to his. He caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his sky blue eyes and lifted his head up. She smiled innocently. He grinned back. Probably considering her as another victim. "Kon'nichiwa." She said softly. "Hi." He leered at her for a moment and smirked. "Would you like a drink? My treat?" He wanted to get her drunk. Blood on the rocks please she thought as she smiled wider. "No thanks, I don't drink." She despised how she sounded like a cheerleader but she required a good meal no matter how preppy she would have to sound. "That's too bad." He said as he took a sip from his glass then wiped the dribble from the corner of his mouth on his shirt. He dropped the glass on the counter with a soft chatter. "I'm Narcissus," he stated after burping quite noisily. Trinidy made a face of disgust. He didn't seem to notice, or if he did chose not to acknowledge it. "I'm Shyoko," she lied, recovering her clueless attitude. Shyoko was her actually first name. Before the Dynasty had ruined the real Shyoko. Now she used it when hunting like this, actually talking to the person, and then ending their worthless existences. She preferred it that way. "That's an odd name, where'd you get it?" Narcissus inquired, watching her from the side of his eye. He waved to the bartender, motioning for another drink. A large buff man walked to him, glancing from Narcissus to her. She didn't acknowledge the bartender, dome head, when he asked for her ID. Instead she gave the blond a flirtatious smile and spoke with her innocuous voice. "My parents who else, silly?" "Miss, I need to see ID if you want to sit at the bar," the tender insisted. Trinidy gave him a slight glare, but Narcissus spoke. "Shoko, she's not even drinking, let her sit," He said in a buddy- buddy tone. Apparently, Narcissus was a regular. Shoko gave him an unsure side-glance but didn't say another word, staggering off. Shyoko looked at the blond, and murmured a thank you. Narcissus believed every word; every gesture or body language, not distinguishing the death warrant he was creating for himself. He beams back, setting aside the empty glass for Shoko to refill. Afterward he stretch to patted her thigh, near her butt. "Your just too cute," He grinned. Murder blazed in her eyes. It swiftly dwindled, after she wordlessly determined to disregard the act, seeing as he'd be dead soon anyway. What's wrong with a little fun? She elected it was time to drop to the flirty demeanor and go for the big guns. Slowly, she uncrossed her long legs, watching as Narcissus savored the view, how her jeans set so snug to her crotch. Then she leaned close and spoke in a sensuous whisper, "Can we go somewhere more..." She hesitated to run her tongue over her full lips. "Private?" He didn't have to be asked thrice, the man dug his hands in his pocket, almost in frantic speed, then through a few hundred yens on the corner. He then stood, grabbing the worn brown jacket that was draped over the back of the chair. He slung it on and looked to Shyoko, who was also now standing. "Shall we go?" He asked wrapping his arm around her thin waist. She sneered mentally but nodded. The feeling of his nasty hand on her bare midriff was nauseating.  
  
They walked out into the dark street; the mucky smell of trash still rent the air. Trin and Narcissus walked for a few blocks in complete silence. His hand had been creeping lower and lower by the minute. But being extremely hungry and the urge to end some miserable filth's life were taking over all senses for Trinidy. They turned into a dark alley; only the light from a flashing neon sign lit the area. She could see perfectly, but she knew he couldn't. Suddenly his grip tightened, squeezing her flesh. She gave a short fake yelp, which was cut off by a cloth that he had unexpectedly shoved in her mouth. She faked a struggle, punching and kicking with little of her strength, as he dragged her to the far counter. She was waiting for the right moment but until then she allowed this game to continue. He managed to push her flat on her back and pinned her down, holding her hands above her head. He took one hand and pulled out the cloth. She took a deep breath and yelled," "Damn you! You sick freak!!! Let me go!" He covered her mouth with his hand. "Now, now such language what happened to being cute?" Now, let's get the party started! She blinked the contacts from her eyes and forced all the power she had into those crimson orbs. It was extraordinary but a trustworthy power. Her eyes could make a brave man sob and make a strong man shiver. Once she looked at a flower so long it wilted. She didn't know what it was but it was cool. Her eyes burned with hate as she glared at him. The blond flinched; his grip loosened his grip. He looked down at them in marvel, realizing her eyes were a bloody scarlet. "Holy shit!" He cursed verbally. "What the hell are you?!" Thus at that moment, she lacerated her hands from his grasp. With enough force she smashed her knee into his abdomen. He was airborne before he slammed against the opposite brick wall with a feeble scream. As he began sliding downward to the ground, Shyoko was already on top of him, grasping him by the throat. A shriek of agony just barely passed his lips before she silenced him. Trinidy beamed, lifting her free hand and caressed his cheek. He made choked whimper, tears swelling in his eyes. Blood drizzled out the corner of his lips. He was looking at Death herself and she was hungry. "You realize you deserve this don't you Narcissus?" she smiled. With two fingers, she wiped the blood from his chin and licked it off her fingers. He swallowed and began sobbing like a child. "Oh god...what're...you going to do... to me?" The vampire shifted her hand to grasp his shoulder, her grip deadly. The sickening sounds of bones snapping echoed in the alley. He let out a strife cry. She plainly beamed again and nuzzled her face against his neck. He mumbled some hopeless plead to god as she grazed her fanged teeth against the smooth tan skin. Then she sank her fangs into the tender flesh. He made a sharp gasp. Warm blood swapped down her throat, a tingling feeling as a wave of voluptuousness swept though her entire body. In her ears, his pounding heartbeat began to race, so did his breathing. She drank deeply, jaw working and throat convulsing as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the delicious life force. The thumping in her ears decreased. She slowly elevated her head so they were level. His blood continued to flow heavily from the wound, drenching the dirty white oxford he wore in seconds. He trembled under her fingers His skin that was a healthy brown was now deadly pale, and his cerulean eyes bloodshot from crying. "Please...I don't want to die." he whispered pleadingly. She slowly collected him up in her arms and slide down into sitting position. She stroked his face benevolently, like a mother to a child. Trinidy leaned close, her breath cold, hissing in his ear. "Then you should have never been born" She seized his head with one hand, her fingers clawing into his forehead and jerked it sharply, not backward, not to the side, but all the way around. Every bone in his neck shattered and he fell limp in her arms. She gently closed his eyelids and pushed him off. She stood, looking down at her handiwork. "It's really too bad..." she told the dead corpse. "You were kind of cute too." she brushed the dirt from her jeans and walked out back to the street to begin her long trek back to Mia's.  
  
12:33 Am Nina was sleeping, her head resting on jet's chest, when she heard chatter outside. She woke with a start, her sleepy eyes turning to the window. A dark shadow loomed there. A tiny clicking sounded as it tapped against the glass softly. It took Nina a moment to realize the figure was Trin. She bound over to the door and unsnapped the lock and opened it. A breeze of chilled air swept into the room. Trinidy stepped inside, nodding thanks. Nina closed it and stepped back to see what Trinidy would say. Trinidy looked around then gazed at Nina. "What was that about?" She asked, raising a dark eyebrow. Nina tilted her head to the side. "What was what about?" the French girl inquired. Trinidy pointed to the sleeping man on the bed. "You were sleeping on him and his hand was in your hair..." A hot flush swept up Nina's neck and to her cheeks. "I-I was?" Trinidy's lips slowly twitched into a grin and she nodded. Nina dig her canine into her tongue, her gaze downward. "Uh..." she wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't my fault, really! I was so tired, so I rested my head against the headboard and somehow I slipped onto Jet! She ran that by in her mind but it didn't sound believable. "Awe! That's so cute, Nina's got a crush!" Trinidy teased softly so not to wake anyone in the house. "Nina's got a crush! Nina and Jet sitting' in a tree!" Nina's face grew redder "Trinidy! I do not!" she tried to cover Trinidy's mouth because her voice was increasing in volume. Trinidy bite her palm and continued "K-I-S-S-I--Humph!" Nina had managed to push her to the ground, trying to silence her "Trin!" Trinidy laughed and got Nina in a headlock. "Let me finish and the torment's over! N-G! First comes Lo-" Nina some how got out of it and covered her mouth again. "Trinidy! You're going to wait him and everyone else up!" Trinidy stopped struggling and Nina released her. Trinidy stood straight and adjusted her tank top. Nina did the same, her entire face red as a beet. There was and odd silence which was broken by Trinidy's gales of laughter and taunting. "Love! Then comes marriage and then comes--" Nina tackled her to the ground. Trinidy sniggered. "You scared he's going to find out?" Nina nodded. Trinidy's face turned the slightest sympathetic. Nina sighed, defeated. She twisted her neck around and stared at the -fortunately- sleeping angel. "Okay, Hai, I do like him. But it's more like a school girl crush then anything..." She paused, her grim face light up with a grin. "Don't tell him okay? Secret between us?" Trinidy paused, thinking about those words and what just happened. She was acting more like her old self: happy, teasing her friends and gossiping about guys. Wait a minute. Friend? Nina? She had hardly known her for more then a day and she consider her a friend? That was odd. She shook off the eerie feeling that slithered up her spine and nodded to Nina. "Promise I won't tell him." Nina smiled, gratified. Trinidy stood again. "Now c'mon, it's time for bed." Nina followed reluctantly as Trinidy walked out the door and toward their room. "Aren't you going to tell me how the hunt went?" Nina questioned as walked in and toward the bed. Trinidy let out a sigh as she sat on the coot. She began untying her laced boots and pulled them off. "I'd rather not talk about it." Nina nodded and slide under the covers. She didn't enjoy sleeping in her day clothes but it was the only clothing she had. She lay back, resting her head on the pillow. Trinidy reached up and clicked off the light before doing so herself. "Night Trin." Came though the darkness. The vampire took a deep breath and replied "Night girlie" 8:23 Am Kento sniffed the air. Yum...Bacon, eggs, and....French toast! His cobalt eyes snapped open. Cye must be up making breakfast. He sat up in bed, the sheet slipping off his exposed chest and folding around his waist. He stretched his muscular arms out and then snapped his neck. First to the right, then the left. He gave a huge yawn and glimpsed over to Cye's bed, where he would ordinarily see a nice, made bed, the pillow tucked under the sheets decorously. A miniature stuffed whale rested on top. But it wasn't what he saw. Instead, it was the Ronin of trust, still slumbering, one arm draped over the side and the other clenching the toy whale. Kento blinked in puzzled confusion. He shoved the blankets aside and started downstairs. Just as he turned into the kitchen his jaw dropped. The entire quantity of counter space in the kitchen was piled with all sorts of cooked treats. Pancakes over there. Piles of bacon to the right. Cut fruit. Scrambled eggs, fried eggs, poached eggs, anything that you could practically do to an egg. It was heaven. Just as Kento scraped his jaw off the ground, Nina came out of the pantry with a plate stacked with French toast. Kento stared at her for a moment. "Y-You cooked all this?!" He sputtered. Nina looked up in polite curiosity and gave him a angelic smile, "Ohayo Kento-kun. Want some?" Before he could response Mia's voice came up behind him. He looked at her, noticing the telephone pressed against her ear. "Hai, Name is..." Mia hesitated and gazed at Nina questionably. Nina froze and looked thoughtfully before spitting out, "Koji, say she's an adopted sibling or something." "Koji Trinidy. Age 16... Uh-huh date-of-birth is April 13, 1972" She continued. Kento looked between the two puzzled. He opened his mouth to speak, but a bagel was shoved in it. He blinked, looking at Nina who had done it. She smiled. "C'mon, eat before it gets cold, I didn't make all this for nothing." He bit down on the tasty butter smothered bread and ate it with relish. Yet he couldn't savor it for long. Mia's voice invaded his thoughts which where sully focused on the bagel. Damn her. "Race: Asian, Yup, she'd be in 10th I believe," Mia paced back and forth around the kitchen, which seriously annoyed the Ronin. Not to mention the have he had no clue of what was going on. "Mia! Who you..." She held up a finger, wishing for silence. He sulked and swallowed the mouth full. He observed Mia keep on conversing before a flat thing jabbed his ribs. He glanced around and saw it was Nina pushing a plate piled with food into his side. He grinned. At least someone in this house appreciated his giant appetite. "Arigato." He thanked receiving another grin. He walked over to the kitchen table, where the Ronins usually ate instead of the huge dinning room one, and sat down. He watched as Nina gathered more china and began stacking food onto each. While in the background, Mia was saying good-bye and clicking off the cordless phone. She let out a long sigh and asked the brown haired female, "You sure she won't be mad?" Nina smiled and relied, "Course not..." There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone that Mia had obviously missed. Kento grinned, his mouth stuffed with French toast. He swallowed and said, "This is really good where'd you learn to cook like this?" Nina didn't look up, still serving food. "France." He raised both eyebrows, surprised once again. "You've been to France?" He asked, while cutting a large piece of ham into strips. "She was born and raised there." A groggy voice stated from the doorway. It was Sage. Like Kento, he was only wearing a pair of pants, no shirt. He looked like he had his head pressed against the pillow the entire night. Well, except for his hair, which was perfect as always. Mia nodded a greeting from behind a large mug of coffee set to her mouth. Nina smiled and handed him a plate. He grumbled and sat beside Kento. Kento nodded. "AH, so, you can speak French too?" "Oui, ma copain," "Say something then." "Putain de merde! Je suis prendre bloblos!" She stated in French, attempting to seem serious. Mia, who also knew French, choked on her coffee and began coughing. The two Ronins blinked. "What you say?" Kento asked, bewildered at Mia's sudden outburst. "The American economy is crashing." Nina said as she plopped another bacon strip onto a plate that had enough food to feed a third world country for a year. Kento and Sage stared at Mia. Ryo and Cye had just entered the room as Mia's coughing was under control. Cye looked a little disappointed that he didn't have the task of cooking but was grateful that he could relax for his Sunday morning. Nina pushed breakfast into their hands and they sat next to their friends. There was some idle conversation until the question of where Nina's friends were. "Trinidy and Jet are still in bed. Trinidy told me she had low blood pressure and Jet's still recovering." She stated, leaning against the counter, picking at her own food. The low blood pressure thing was a lie, Trinidy told her she just didn't like the morning sun and enjoyed sleeping through it. "Where's Rowan?" "Low blood pressure also," Sage relied, gnawing on a piece of an orange.  
  
It was around 11 when Rowan and Jet finally came down and 12 when Trinidy did. Everyone else was doing his or her own activities. Sage went outside to meditate. Kento went in the basement to workout in his homemade gym. Ryo was sprawled out on the couch watching TV. Rowan went back to his room to read. Jet still didn't feeling fully recuperated so he ate and went back to bed. While Cye aided Mia and Nina clean up. Trinidy grumbled when she entered the kitchen. She looked radically exhausted and her raven hair in knots. But she was thoroughly alert when she noticed both Mia and Nina were gawked at her. Nina set down a glass that she was drying and took a deep breath. Her eyes meet Trinidy's but there was no laughter there. Trinidy had a feeling it wouldn't be good. The roan haired girl had this glimmer in her eyes she couldn't characterize but she didn't like it. Nina glanced back at Mia, who gave her a hopeful look. Cye didn't have a clue so he continued washing dishes. The French girl gazed at her leader again and asked, "Trinidy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Her voice was small and unsure, like it was when they first met. Trinidy blinked, raising a dark eyebrow. "Uh...yea I guess." Nina took her arm and lead her to the table. The vampire felt awkward, being treated like a mix between a child and a bomb that was about to explode. Nina took another breath and started, "Trinidy, you know how you how you told me you never finished your education?" Trinidy DEFINITY didn't like this. "Yea..." Trinidy replied. About a half an hour of explaining went by before Nina finally got to the point. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Trinidy shrieked, the sound deafening enough it could shatter diamonds. She stood up so fast; the chair fell backward in a huge chatter. Nina began stumbling over her word. "I thought it be best!" She exclaimed. Trinidy throw her arms up in the air and yelled, "I CAN'T BELIVEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS!!!!" With that, Trinidy stormed from the room. Nina frowned, following close behind. "Why not go to school?" The petite girl demanded. Trinidy spun on her heel and glared at Nina. "Cause I don' need schooling! Why don't YOU go to school!!!" The anger was beginning to show; her face flushed and eyes narrowed. "Because I've already finished school! You haven't even been to the 10th grade!!!" Nina spat and stomped her foot. Trinidy clenched her fist and snarled, "Like I didn't want to finish school and have a life!" Trinidy's scarlet irises burned a primal and powerful energy Nina wanted to curl up and die. However, she inhaled and exhaled softly and replied in a firm tone. "It is best. You could sit here all day and wait for Talpa to attack or make the most of our time here." Trinidy, stubborn as ever, growled. Her eyes narrowed and she said in a dangerous tone. "Zakennayo...I AM NOT GOING."  
  
The next day, Trinidy sat in the passenger seat of Mia's jeep, arms crossed over her chest. She wore a chalky oxford shirt, cherry plaid shirt, knee high black boots, and of course, her trenchcoat. She also wore the sourest look on her face. Mia was driving. The woman was not in the best of moods either. It took the entire afternoon yesterday to persuade the raven- haired lunatic to go to school. Then that morning she changed her mind when Nina showed her the uniform. Nina somehow convinced her to put it on and yet she still refused to go. Kento, irritated by her constant arguing, tried to haul her to the jeep. He got a black eye and his nose was turned into a slab of pounded meat. It took four Ronins to restrain her and dump her in the automobile. Mia dropped the guys off at school foremost and took Trinidy into town to get essential documents, such as Birth certificate, adoption papers and the whole nine yards, all of which were bogus. Trinidy had them stuffed into a bag, which reminded her of a mailbag mutated into a briefcase. Well, at least it's black leather, she told herself as she looked at her appearance in the side view mirror. Icy blue eyes stared back at her, black eyebrows knit in aggravation. "It won't be a terrible as you think." Mia's voice reassured. Trinidy tapered her eyes into slits, remaining silent. They pulled up in front of Han 'a High and parked near the entrance. She glared at it, hoping it would crumble or explode at that very instant. I hate school. I hate school. I hate school. Behind her she heard Mia sigh and the door opening. Hesitating, she opened the door and climbed out. Mia strolled into the school while the vampire proceeded reluctantly. Mia went into the office, Trinidy right behind, her eyes scanning the new area, which would be her prison for 7 hours a day, five days a week. Oh, Nina's going to pay dearly for this, she vowed silently. Mia advanced to the desk and asked for the papers. With a grunt, Trinidy opened her bag and delivered the crinkled files to her. Mia scowled but said nothing. An old woman, with stingy gray hair pulled back into a tight bun, popped up from behind the counter, startling the two. "May I help you?" Her tone was jaded and stern. Apparently, she was the type who had been teaching to long and despised young people of any age. Trinidy already didn't like her. Mia handed her the stack of papers. "Hai, I called yesterday. My little sister is transferring here." The woman eyed Trinidy, mainly her dark and pale features and clothing. "Sister?" She inquired dryly. Mia nodded, pointing to a paragraph of writing on the first page of papers. "Adopted sister, name is Koji." The woman didn't even look at the papers, but continued to eyeball Trinidy. The vampire suppressed the need to pry those damnable orbs from their sockets and stick them where the sun doesn't shine. The woman then asked, "What classes will she be taking?" Mia began to speak but was cut off by Trinidy. "Block or 7-period schedule?" She asked; every word dripped with irritation. "Block." The old lady replied sharply, not taking a liking to the attitude. "Fine. Trig, Physics, Global history and PE" "Your required to know English at this school" Trinidy narrowed her blue eyes into slits. "I already know English." "I seriously doubt you do, Koji-San, and I suggest you don't argue." The woman spat in slurred English. "I don't care what you say, I will argue and I am not taking English." She sneered in the same language. The woman blinked, not expected someone like this to be fluent in English. Her lips pursed, turning a pinkest white and she exhaled though her nose. "Very well." The woman said, and began typing on a computer behind the counter. Mia frowned and glanced at the raven-haired girl. "What did you say to her?" Mia asked in a low soft voice. Trinidy waved it off. Mia rolled her eyes. A moment later the woman thrust a sheet of freshly printed-paper onto the counter top along with the stack of documents. "That's your schedule, there are maps of the school posted in the halls. Hurry before the bell for lunch rings." The woman said. Mia and Trinidy walked to the door and out into the hallway. Mia looked at Trinidy and tried to smile. "Well, try to have a good day?" She suggested. Trinidy grumbled. Mia grinned and pulled a few yen out of her pocket. "That's for lunch. And don't insult anymore teachers please, I get enough teacher complains from the guys." Trinidy had to grin at that. She watched as Mia walked away. Just as the rusty haired woman reached the door she called out, "Mia?" Mia halted and gazed at her. Trinidy shifted barely and tried to smile. "Arigato" Mia only chuckled and told her to get to class. Trinidy smirked and stalked off down the hall for a grueling day of school.  
  
It was almost the end of second block. God! Damn you clock! You go so slowly! He nibbled at the pen that hung from his lips. The voice of his teacher, Shidu-sensei was toned out as the Ronin of the wildfire stared vacantly at the clock. The second hand ticked by so sluggishly it almost appeared to have stopped. Suddenly the sound of the door being opened and closed boisterously startled him. His eyes focused on the cause of the interruption of this wonderfully lecture on binomials and how to figure out a sixteen-figure equation. A girl in a long black trench coat was speaking to the teacher, showing him a slip of paper. He gestured to her jacket, probably saying it was against school policy to allow such a thing. She omitted him, apprehending her paper and marching toward an empty chair in the back of the class. She flopped down carelessly, the desk making a loud screech. The teacher frowned. "Since the class has already been interrupted, why do you stand up and tell us a little about yourself." He paused, "Koji-san" Ryo raised an eyebrow, twisting his neck around and staring at the girl. The pen fell to the floor as his jaw dropped. Trinidy?! She looked completely different with make up and her hair in a ponytail. She smirked as she caught Ryo's shocked expression and gave him a wink. "Well?" Shidu-sensei asked, becoming impatient. Trinidy didn't move from her seat. "Ah...My Name is Koji Trinidy and I don't like math, " A few people in the class snickered. Shidu-sensei grimaced and tapped his finger on his desk. "Anything else you would like to add?" "Yea, It smells funny in here," the vampire said in a matter of fact tone. More snickers. "Perhaps, you would prefer the smell of Detenti-" Suddenly the bell rang and the students made a mad rush for the door. Ryo stayed behind and waited for Trinidy, who was taking her time. She stood and sauntered to him, flashing a smile dripping with honey to the scowling teacher. Ryo couldn't help but laugh. Shidu-sensei thought HE was a pain in the ass, now Trinidy strolled in and it's a whole different story. Trinidy was like a demon with a taste for mockery. Ryo stride with Trinidy to the door, though in silence before she looked at writing on her hand. It was a list of classes scribbled down hastily in black marker. "So where's the global history class 107?" Trinidy asked, striding along with the large crowds of teenagers passing though the halls. "No we go you lunch now, usually the guys and me eat outside." Ryo said, guiding Trinidy toward the exit. "It's dangerous to eat in the cafeteria, last time Kento ate there, he had his stomach pumped." A soft chuckle was his only response. His eyes were focused on the door and he didn't see Trinidy get plowed over by a huge person. All he heard was a thud and Trinidy shouting. The sheiks made everyone in the massive sea of people freeze. "Watch where you're going, you Butt munch!" Trinidy snarled from the floor. She pushed herself into a sitting position, supported by her slender arms. The huge creature snorted. "Oh, the new chick's got a sharp tongue!" He spoken with a chuckle, crossing his tree trunk thick arms over his broad chest. Trinidy narrowed her eyes, sparks flying from the icy irises. "Yea, and I got a quick foot which I'm going to shove up your-" "Trinidy!" Ryo interrupted, pushing though the crowd. He offered a hand, which she gratefully took. Hauling her to her feet, Ryo nodded when she murmured a thank you. Although her eyes where still focused on the huge beast before them. Ryo gazed at him, and groaned. Out of the whole population at Han 'a High she had to get shoved by him. He was linebacker for the football team and the biggest asshole in the school. His name was Kuno. Ryo tugged at the hellion girl's arm. She yanked her arm from his grasp, staring at the giant. It was kind of funny. She was a 5'6'' tall girl standing up to a huge man who was the size of a silver back gorilla. Despite the fact Ryo would have loved to see Trinidy beat the crap out of the football player, which she could, he didn't want to make a scene. "C'mon...You already don't have a good rep for what you did in Shidu's class" He whispered sternly. Her brow knit together. Big deal, she never cared what people thought. This was a matter of her personal pride. Would she let a creep like this push her and get away with it cause he just happens to be steroid big? Never! "Apologize for knocking me over and laughing" She demanded in a harsh tone. Another laugh. "What you going to do little girl? Beat me up?" He asked, chuckling more then ever. She cracked her knuckles. That's exactly what I'm going to do... "Oh go suck on an egg, Kuno," A voice catcalled from behind. The football player scowled as he glanced at the source of the call. Trinidy didn't bother. "No one asked you, Blondie." He glowered. The female speaker growled. Another voice spoke up, a male one, "I say you apologize before you get your ass beat to a bloody pulp" Kuno bellowed a laugh. "I'm going to get pounded by a girlie bit- OOF!" Contact! Kuno doubled over in pain. Trinidy lifted her chin, smirking. "Should have apologize, jackass," She declared to the whimpering mass on the floor, her hands on her hips. Cye stepped next to the black haired girl, wincing as he looked at Kuno. "Ah, that's got to hurt." Trinidy smiled smugly as she gazed at Ryo and Cye before twisting her neck around to glance at the female. It was a girl with sunflower blond curls and blazing green eyes. She had the same uniform on, but a dark denim jacket over it. Her makeup wasn't bright colors as most blondes would have it, but instead more neutral colors. She tilted her head up slightly as a greeting. "Kon'nichiwa, name's Ryuuna Mika" She said flatly. "Koji Trinidy" She replied, tone equally as flat and dry. The girl frowned, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. Then, with a huff, she walked over to Cye and entwined her arm around his. Cye turned a bright red as he noticed Trinidy's what the hell? Look. The couple thereupon marched away, departing out the door. Trinidy raised an eyebrow as Ryo did the same thing, flipping the mass of unruly black hair and huffing. He laughed as she shoved him away. She couldn't stop the urge and laughed also. As they walked outside, Trinidy felt a strange mix of joy and sorrow, each molded and mended with the other it was hard to tell apart. She understood the happiness. Being around people who understood her, well, at least sort of. The Ronins had relaxed around her tremendously, save for one, Rowan. She let out a soft sigh. Rowan...He was probably her sorrow...  
  
MY WARLORDS! COME TO ME! Talpa bellowed. He sat on his golden throne and awaited his warriors. All six emerged within seconds of each other. Damien stepped toward his master and inclined his head, his arm pressed against his black sub armor in a salute. "What do you wish master?" He inquired with respect. "Now is the time to attack those pitiful worms! They are weak, you will defeat them easily!" Talpa replied; his demonic eyes radiated a fierce red. "Now go and do not fail me!" He commanded. The six bowed their heads and disappeared. Talpa threw back his head and laughed evilly. "Now is the end of your days Ronin warriors!"  
  
Trinidy watched the raindrops patter onto the jet window as they drove to Mia's mansion. Today was tiring, even for her. First block she had luckily missed, second was Trig, with Mr. smelling teacher dude, third was global history, which she had with Cye and Mika. Mika she unquestionably DID NOT like, but Cye was benevolent to her. And finally forth was co-ed phys Ed, which she had with Kento, so it wasn't too bad. He had forgiven her for beating the mess out of his face. She would see what physics was like tomorrow. Kento, who was squeezed into the backseat with her, nudged her. She gazed up with polite curiosity. "Hmm?" He grinned and whispered. "Did you know what?" She loathed the 'guess what' game but played along. She wanted to be nice to Kento for what she had done even though he assured her it was all right. "No, what?" "You know why Mika doesn't like you?" Trinidy hid a grim frown. She already knew she didn't like her but the thought of WHY hadn't crossed her mind. "You kneed her brother in the balls" He was trying not to speak loudly. He continued to glance at Cye who sat beside him. He had the most exasperated expression Trinidy had ever seen. "Cye got the bitch feast of the century for letting his friend, you, hurt her brother like that and laugh, " Trinidy blinked, absolutely stunned. Mika was that brainless ape's sister?! Suddenly from the front, Mia screamed, jerking the jeep sharply. Hitting the breaks, the automobile skid to a halt. Trinidy groaned. She rubbed the arching thump from where her head smashed against the window, thankfully the glass didn't break. Mia trembled visibly as she pointed to a pair of shadowed figures in the street. The Ronins' eyes widened. "Now is yer time to die Ronins!" Trinidy narrowed her eyes at the figure dressed in black and crimson armor. It was the Dark warlord of Death, Adsagsona, and the only person who ever hated Damien more then she. It would be hard for Trinidy to fight that wench; her own elemental was the same. Trinidy shook her head and jammed her elbow into Kento and kicked the front seat. "Armor Up, You Knuckle heads!" She screamed, jumping out of the car. On the blink of an eye, Trinidy was fully armored; she had practiced enough to do so. The Ronins climbed out, standing shoulder to shoulder as they looked at the two. They then began moving their arms in a familiar fashion they had long ago did. "ARMOR OF HALO!! TAO CHI!!" Sage screamed. "ARMOR OF STRATA!! TAO INOCHI!!" Rowan yelled. "ARMOR OF HARDROCK!! TAO JI!!" Kento bellowed. "ARMOR OF TORRENT!! TAO SHIN!!" Cye howled. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!! TAO JIN!!" Ryo cried. Tapestries unfurled around them and exploded with a burst of light into Sakura petals. A pile of petals appeared in Ryo's hand and he swung it above his head, the flower petals changing into a horned helmet. He set it upon his head and they all struck a pose. Trinidy rolled her eyes. The warlord in navy and green beside Adsagsona cleared his throat. "Are you ready to die yet?" He asked coldly. Trinidy pulled her large sword from its sheath. She knew who he was, Suiryu, Warlord of Destruction. "Not today!" she yelled, walking up beside the Ronins, who looked at her, stunned. She narrowed her scarlet eyes at them. "Oh dear, there's one too many Ronins here." A mockingly sweet voice said from behind. The Ronins and vampire twisted around sharply to see three more armored shapes. It was a woman in violet and cerulean who had spoken. Trinidy knew that voice and sneered. Eris, Warlord of Discord. A sluttish little wench whom had always gotten her way with everything. Except Damien's favor and she blamed Trinidy for it. "You're right. Who's the little girl, Ronins?" A warlord in dark crimson and gold laughed. Agaeries, Warlord of Betrayal. The so-called ladies man, in Trinidy's book. He was like a male counter part of Eris, but a suck up to Talpa. "Can you fly vith those vings, girl?" A distorted tongue called. Trinidy twisted her neck around to see a figure in green and auburn. In her hand was a whip, which she cracked menacingly. Ironically, it was echoed by a slap of thunder. Melodramatics, Trinidy thought coldly. It was Ashka, warlord of Envy. Damn cat... "Come now, Ronins. Do you really need a woman in a fancy Halloween custom to fight your battles for you?" A cold laugh rent the air. Trinidy's eyes narrowed dangerously. A man in black and gray armor stepped out of the shadows. His red eyes held that evil laugh, that damn mocking laugh, Trinidy hated so. Slowly, her feet shifted, scrapping the muddy ground aside as she positioned to strike. "He's mine." She growled low, her sword ready and able. "I'll take the gaijin," Sage stated, drawing his own sword. "I got the dude in gold." Ryo said, reaching to his back. With a click, his katana were draw. He held them positioned in a cross toward Agaeries. "I call him," Kento gestured to Suiryu. With a flick of his wrist, his staff broke into three pieces. "I have whip girl," Cye stated, his trident aiming at Ashka. This was it, the first battle of the new war against Talpa. Who would win? And who would die? 


End file.
